


Расскажи мне историю

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experienced Partner, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Gaslighting, Homophobic and Racist Worldview, M/M, Medical Procedures, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Out of Character, Partial Memory Loss, Partially Incapacitated Character, Period-Typical Racism, Physiology, Post-Canon, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Single work, Slash, Switching, Taking Anal Virginity, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Violent Medical Procedures/Treatment, Whump, cops and robbers, experienced top, hard sex, wank, Сriminal Сoncepts and Slang
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: После ограбления Ларри и Фредди выжили, но раненый Фредди частично потерял память и не помнит, что он коп. А Ларри этим пользуется.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. White/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- использованы диалоги из "Криминального чтива" и "Бешеных псов" (фильмы и сценарии в разных переводах)  
> \- упоминаются мистер Блондин, мистер Розовый, Эдди Кэббот, Джо Кэббот, Марвин Нэш и Джим Холдуэй  
> \- нездоровые отношения, частичная амнезия, частичная недееспособность персонажа, секс с персонажем с частичной потерей памяти (дабкон/элементы дабкона)  
> \- газлайтинг, психологическое насилие, ненадёжный рассказчик  
> \- гомофобное и расистское мировоззрение, зековские понятия и сленг  
> \- смена раскладки, первый раз, лишение анальной девственности, опытный топ, опытный партнёр, присутствует жёсткий секс  
> \- стихи в эпиграфе: Роберт Пенн Уоррен "Расскажи мне историю" (в пер. Надежды Пустовойтовой) https://stihi.ru/2012/07/21/6225  
> \- упоминаются реальные события 1992 года в Лос-Анджелесе ("лос-анджелесский бунт"); упоминается Детройтский бунт 1967 года.
> 
> Иллюстрации к миди:  
> \- клипы "I Won't Tell Your Story", "Tell Me Your Story"

_«Расскажи мне историю.  
В этом самом столетии и в момент помешательства,  
Расскажи мне историю.  
Сотвори»_

Роберт Пенн Уоррен

У Фредди явственный акцент англичанина.  
Фредди курит сигарету за сигаретой так, словно без них задохнётся и скопытится, и жив только в вонючем дыму.  
У Фредди золотистые и почти прозрачные, как некрепкий чай, глаза, когда он поворачивается к окну и щурится от солнца.  
Фредди совершенно не похож на того, каким мог бы знать его Ларри.

Они сидят в обычном кафе «У Дэнни» — забегаловке с пирамидальной крышей.  
Ларри смотрит на болтливого, рыжего, растрёпанного понтореза. С муравьями в штанах и горячим дрыном в заднице — иначе никак не объяснить его нетерпеливое ёрзание по красному дерматину, развязные руки, заводные жесты, быстрые наглые ухмылки, пружинистое подскакивание на ровном месте — словно не диван, а лошадку оседлал и пришпоривает.  
И Ларри счастлив, что никогда не узнает Фредди Ньюэндайка, копа, который так талантливо сыграл мистера Оранжевого. 

*

…Он сказал: я коп.  
И Ларри выстрелил в него. Почти. Пуля, мазнув по щеке жарким выдохом пороха, раздробила бетонной крошкой пол перед глазами легавого. Ему содрало кожу со скулы, и лицо мгновенно залило томатным кетчупом на славу.  
Конечно, тут же выстрелили в Ларри — безликая свора в безликой униформе.  
Ларри упал и понял, что грохот продолжается. Салют, фейерверки, стоны и крики.  
Некогда было раздумывать, может, уже мозги, вставшие набекрень за этот блядский час, норовили вылезти через уши, как гренки через узенький тостер. Ларри с трудом повернулся на локте, едва не наебнувшись от сдетонировавшей боли.  
Но он смог. И увидел — сраное Рождество и Санту в ублюдочном морге. Блондин от души начинил маслинами жопы копов. Двенадцати пуль от Оранжевого для этого здоровилы оказалось недостаточно. Такого кабана не прихлопнешь, как звонкого комара. Даже выпустив обойму. Слишком жизни в нём много. Он очнулся, увидел голозадых собак — и устроил таки себе прощальные проводы.  
Расстрелял всю свору в спину.  
И, наконец, действительно окочурился. С блядской ухмылочкой — вечеринка в честь его отбытия в Ад удалась.  
Он забрал всех, кто стоял в ебучем шапито с гробами — прямо. Теперь со всех можно было снимать мерки и упаковывать в ящик прямой доставкой.  
И Ларри поверил в Рождество. 

Дверь на улицу была распахнута настежь и — пуста, как яйца после шикарного оргазма. Сирены ревели вхолостую, ни один плешивый сержант не пытался ворваться в проём с пушкой наперевес, ни один легавый пупс на бетоне не пробовал дёрнуться в хрипе.  
Там ждала свобода.  
Ларри некогда было думать. Он с трудом выкарабкался из-под Оранжевого — тот лежал на нём мешком сырой муки, может, тоже отдал концы. С усилием поднялся сначала на колени, потом выпрямился во весь рост.  
Его вой от боли мог посоперничать с кошачьим концертом мигалок.  
Потом Ларри закинул руку Оранжевого себе на целое плечо. Чуть не потерял сознание. Но не потерял. Мужик!  
Раскорячившись, вздёрнул Оранжевого рывком. Обнаружил в своём голосе задатки оперного таланта. И, спотыкаясь и едва не падая, поковылял к открытым солнечным вратам.  
Как тяжела была его ноша. А он тащил её, будто в спагетти-вестерне, и не мог бросить. Не мог.  
Мозги в тот момент точно прошли через горячие лезвия тостера.

*

Оранжевый треплется с энергией и куражом, как на всё, что он делает — закуривает сигареты, ведёт тачку, отсасывает Ларри. Поймал очередной заёб в голову и теперь несёт его массам.  
Аудитория в лице Ларри флегматично внимает.  
— Я лишь имею в виду, что теперь ты рискуешь, блядь, как если бы грабил банки. Ты даже больше рискуешь, ага. С банками проще. Крупные банки вообще не должны сопротивляться. Им просто похуй! Они ведь застрахованы, какая им, нахер, разница? В банке тебе даже ствол не нужен! Говорят, один придурок вообще зашёл с мобильным телефоном. И дал трубу кассиру. Чувак на другом конце телефона сказал: «У нас его дочка. Отдайте ему все ваши деньги, или мы её щас нахер грохнем». 

За это время страстного монолога Фредди успевает поёрзать по обивке туда и обратно. Чуть не лечь на диване, запихав правую ногу себе под задницу. Пружинисто выпрямиться и ухватиться за кофе Ларри, повернуть его чашку ручкой к окну. Самому глянуть в окно мельком и закурить новую сигарету, не успев растоптать в пепельнице прежнюю. 

Ларри невозмутимо половинит вилкой остывающий блинчик на тарелке перед собой.  
— И это выгорело?  
Есть не хотелось.  
Рядом с Фредди у него просыпался совершенно иной аппетит. И этот особенный неутолимый голод затмевал всё.  
— Ещё бы, блядь, не выгорело, в том-то и дело! — Фредди потыкал указательным пальцем в столешницу, кончик ногтя аж взялся розовым от приложенной силы. — Какой-то жопоголовый входит в банк с телефоном, — Фредди впился в лицо Ларри золотистым прозрачным взглядом, — не с волыной, не с дробовиком, с ёбаным телефоном — и вычищает всё в ноль, а они, блядь, и не пикнули!  
На загорелой носатой мордочке всей гаммой отражаются восторг и восхищение. Фредди эмоциональный торчок — адреналиновый экстремальщик, как недавно почерпнул из журнала старины Хью Хефнера Ларри. Его торкает и таращит от опасности, крутого виража ситуации, тачки с вырванным напрочь ручником.  
Оранжевый и строил из себя, рассказывая байки, очумелого шкета без тормозов и страха, лишь бы ёбнуться башкой по уши в горячее опасное дерьмо. Его Кэбот и взял как расходный материал, а не как профи для дела.  
Интересно, что сказал бы на это Фредди Ньюэндайк, коп с холодной головой, отлично подвешенным языком и железной хваткой капкана?.. Может, его наоборот тянуло к самопожертвованию и католическому распятию; тихий, спокойный, верующий мальчик, а не отвязное рыжеглазое хамло.  
Ларри не знает: его знакомство с Фредди-копом длилось не больше минуты. И эта минута добавила Белому седины больше, чем вся жизнь до. 

— А девочка не пострадала? — спрашивает с интересом Ларри. А может, с профессиональным беспокойством: он не любил лишние жертвы. И всегда автоматически подсчитывал сроки, которые накинут за отягчающие.  
Ему самому после ограбления ювелирного «У Карины» грозило не просто пожизненное, а два или три.  
Это душу грело, но бравировать бы Ларри не стал. Трупов — и особенно мёртвых копов — на его счету было больше, чем памяти в Оранжевом. 

— Без понятия, — равнодушно отзывается Фредди. — Может, там и девочки никакой не было, — он оживляется и опять пинает пальцем стол, — да и смысл всей истории совсем не в девочке. Смысл, — новая сигарета идёт на взлёт, — в том, что они вынесли банк с одним телефоном.

И он воззрился на Ларри, словно приглашая разделить воскресное причастие. 

— Так ты хочешь грабить банки? — напрягается Ларри.

— Нет, я лишь поясняю, что если бы мы собрались, это было бы гораздо проще того, чем мы занимаемся.

Ларри чувствует облегчение.  
— Так ты не хочешь грабить банки?  
Всё время после сраного ограбления он на «русских горках», намертво пристёгнутый ремнём и без права сойти.  
Фредди зубасто ухмыляется — маленькая циничная пиранья:  
— Не-а, все эти мужики катятся по одной дороге — либо под суд присяжных, либо в морг.

Ларри моргает. 

*

… Лёжа с перевязанной рукой, примотанной к плечу, в белых лентах до яиц, как заштопанная мумия, Ларри водил тяжёлой мокрой башкой по серой в крапинку собачьей подстилке, измученный неотвязными спутанными мыслями. Он пытался вспомнить и никак не мог — что происходило после Рождества и явления Санты. Как впихнул Оранжевого в тачку Блондина. На каком автомате завёл машину, а не бухнулся мордой в клаксон. Как сумел найти дорогу в надёжные ебеня.  
И ввалился к банкорезу на подгибающихся ногах. И орал, уже плывя сознанием, как пароль: Кэбот, мы от Кэбота!..  
И впихивал в руки, как мокрого уличного котёнка, Оранжевого. 

Его поняли правильно. Ларри и так знали — не зря он называл Джо своим «папой». Не спросили: ты, блядь, охерел?! После того как застрелил отче, вламываться за помощью?!  
Белому — можно, Белый — на одной волне с папашей, часть Семьи. 

Поэтому Оранжевого шмякнули в операционной, а Ларри, наспех перемотав раны, всадили адреналинчика в шею. И сказали: держи, чтобы не рыпался. Помощников нет. И нормального наркоза тоже. 

Ларри было тогда похуй. И хорошо, что так. Он просто подчинялся приказам — самое лёгкое и нехитрое в его полетевшей под откос жизни. 

Как Оранжевый орал. Он пришёл в себя под руками Ларри — дикий загнанный зверь. Той унции крови, которая в нём сохранилась, и той нечеловеческой боли, которая на него обрушилась, — оказалось достаточно, чтобы рвануться изо всех сил, раскидать инструменты, влепить доку коленом по яйцам, вышибить из его руки проткнувший живот скальпель. 

Ларри упал на него всем весом, почти ломая рёбра. И сипел, адреналиновый белый шарик на верёвочке, — терпи, малыш, терпи, я скоро!..  
Оранжевый понимал его неправильно. «Скоро» — значит, угондошит, такого живучего и всё ещё не сдавшегося смерти. И потому боролся на голом инстинкте, могучем и непрошибаемом для доводов рассудка. 

Врач сумел стянуть ему ноги собачьим ошейником. И спутать руки двумя поводками, прищёлкнув карабинами к кольцам. Каталка была внушительная по размерам — на ней оперировали не только такс, но и ротвейлеров и овчарок.  
А Ларри душил Фредди за горло: потерпи, малыш, не дёргайся…

Оранжевый выл и дёргался. С прокушенной нижней губы текли розоватые ручейки крови.  
И Ларри слизывал их языком.

Потом тот потерял наконец сознание. Или умер — Ларри не понял, лёжа на нём всем телом, с застилающей свет чернотой в глазах.  
И почти не расстроился от того, что потерял Оранжевого.  
Раны под повязкой были без швов. И выжгли ему сознание. 

*

Сам он операцию под местным наркозом перенёс неплохо. То ли шкура дублёная, то ли повезло с пулями. Выковыряли их, как изюм из булки, и положили раненого отдыхать. Воткнули ещё один шприц обезбола, и Ларри остался в тёплой компании хомячков и попугайчиков.  
В голове трещало от шебуршания и чирикания. Отходняк случился быстро, но вышел тяжёлым. Хотелось пить и ссать.  
Ларри повернул взмокшую чугунную голову — рядом стояла круглая собачья миска.  
Он даже не стал её поднимать — окунулся мордой в прохладную воду и так. Нахлебался вдоволь.  
А потом уснул и обоссался.  
А когда проснулся, с уважением подумал, что эти собачьи подстилки надо бы возить с собой в багажнике. Впитывают идеально, не оставляют запаха, неплохо массажируют жопу невидимыми гранулами, вшитыми под серую в крапинку обивку.  
Собачий рай — и для людей неплох.

Он пришёл в себя гораздо раньше, чем Оранжевый. И неудивительно.  
И приползал к нему, и сидел рядом, бездумно и отупело катая за щекой собачий сухой корм. Набирал его из пакета в углу, как горсть семечек, и закидывал поштучно в рот.  
Прежде мистер Белый сдох бы от отвращения к такому кавардаку. Ему — с навязчивым стремлением к порядку, с повторяющимися жестами, с устойчивыми привычками — всё это пришлось бы не по душе.  
Но Ларри не тянуло занудно причёсываться перед зеркалом или скрупулёзно ополаскивать руки под краном. И вычёсывать Оранжевого — тоже нет.  
Он устраивался жопой на какую-то подстилку, возможно, кошачью, и таскал собачий корм, когда в мозгах случался громкий «тик-так». 

Фредди был — хуже школьной промокашки. Док вроде его зашил, но если бы на этом проблемы закончились…  
После операции Фредди громко стонал, и вены выпирали на шее. У него начались зашкаливающий жар, лихорадка и потёки гноя.  
Док давал ему морфина с кофеином по вене, чтобы балдел и не орал, пока док в нём ковыряется. А потом пускал релакс-транки вдогонку, чтобы ни о чём не беспокоился. У Фредди стихала боль, глаза блестели, на лице появлялась бессмысленная улыбка.  
Потом действие и того и другого заканчивалось.  
И тогда Ларри тряс клетки несчастных хомячков, опрокидывая их на пол. Сам он подняться не мог, но шумел с лязгом, с грохотом. Чтобы услышал док, пришёл и вогнал новую иглу в вену.  
А мальчик даже не обращал на тарарам внимания. Выл под опустевшей капельницей и не мог даже повернуть голову.  
И временами Ларри казалось — зря он не даёт ему умереть. 

*

Док был проверенным, иначе Белый к нему бы не притащил Оранжевого, а всё-таки бросил парня у больницы как паршивого копа — пусть подбирают и опознают без жетона. А потом подсчитывают, сколько пуль ушло из его пистолета в гнид, вроде Блондина, Джо и Эдди Кэботов, в расстрелянных сук с серебряными значками на полу морга, в одноухого латиноса, едва не сожжённого, в мистера Коричневого… вот кто вообще нисхуя получил смачный подарок в висок, пока Ларри расстреливал сладкую парочку в чёрно-белой машине. А ещё баба, которую Оранжевый грохнул на рефлексе — и только потом затрясся, осознав, что натворил.  
Ларри много думал в эти долгие бесконечные дни. Где с ним был Оранжевый, где легавый. С кем Ларри говорил. В кого въебался по уши. Кого спасал.  
И кто бредил сейчас в засиженном мухами подвальчике. 

Фредди подставили ещё до того, как бравые шавки закона ворвались на склад. И вряд ли захотят обелить выжившего копа после. Камушки — тю-тю, уплыли.  
А столько трупов. И бесполезная засада. И заложник, которого не стали спасать. И раненый товарищ, к которому не торопились, пока не явится батя.  
Врачебную ошибку в больнице стараются скрыть под ворохом документов, подложных и несправедливых, лишь бы отмазать того, кто проштрафился.  
Полицейская ошибка — по тому же принципу. 

Малыша закопали бы. Ларри плохо представлял, как это можно провернуть иначе, нежели пулю в лоб, но прекрасно понимал — пустили бы всю репутацию под откос. А может, даже упекли за решётку.  
Хреновое прикрытие не для разноцветной банды — для своих. Что бы с ним ни сделали и как бы ни расправились — результат один. Фредди — свидетель того, как его коллеги всё просрали и скандально обосрались.  
А от нежеланных свидетелей избавляются. Или вешают на них всех собак, или убирают.

Док приходил и ковырял Оранжевого, как белую остывшую кашу. Грел пальцы в его кишках, мял плашмя скальпелем бурые от гнили швы, ругался сквозь зубы: «Нахуя…»  
Ждал его смерти как условно-досрочного: сделал всё, что мог, а дальше оно как-то вот само.  
А Ларри сидел с пистолетом за пазухой. Он отработал блестяще ритуал, пока оставался наедине с Фредди, — вытащить здоровой рукой пушку, навести без тремора на цель рядом с рыжей поникшей головой и снять ствол с предохранителя. И выговаривал, ощущая, каким жёстким и раскосым стало его лицо:  
— Ты всё ещё щенок Кэбота, док. 

А потом, если док решит закозлить или попробует приблизить смерть малыша, раз никак не может её дождаться, то Ларри действительно вытащит из-за пазухи пистолет. И расхуярит ему ногу — не руки, они ценны. И заставит дежурить над Оранжевым круглосуточно, закрыв приём всяких попугайчиков и морских свинок.  
Никто не знает, кто убил Кэбота. И из Семьи не уходят просто так, потому что батя сдох. Многие живы, многие помнят — и силён ещё страх даже перед мёртвым.  
И Ларри выебет дока, даже если тот что-то заподозрит. В обойме остались пули, и с пистолетом он не расстаётся.  
Чего он хочет, Ларри? Чтобы очнулся — Оранжевый? Или обихаживает, как молочная нянька, проебавшегося легавого? А если Фредди придёт в себя — то зачем? Что Ларри ему скажет? И что хочет услышать до сих пор? И почему ему важно, чтобы это полудохлое, одной ногой в могиле, подобие человека выжило и узнало мистера Белого. Ларри Диммика. Того, кто выстрелил ему в лицо. 

Пушка в руках целилась в невидимую мишень безошибочно. Если док струханёт, если предаст — Ларри не промахнётся.

*

Фредди взвинчен и возбуждён:  
— А о чём мы, блин, только что говорили? Да, никаких больше сраных магазинчиков. И потом, они ведь уже совсем не те, что раньше! Слишком часто хозяева — понаехавшие! Вьетнамцы, корейцы, они же даже, блядь, по-английски не говорят! Ты им «выгребай кассу», а они, нахуй, даже не врубаются, что это значит! И ещё возбухают! Если будем продолжать в том же духе, — он успокаивается и снова подставляется под солнце за окном, рыжий, светлоглазый, — какой-нибудь из этих узкоглазых долбоёбов точно заставит себя грохнуть.

Ларри спокоен.  
— Я не хочу никого убивать.  
Он думает и добавляет ещё более веско.  
— Лишних.

Фредди опять танцует плечами, ногами, всем телом, развязный, на шарнирах, наглый и нахрапистый.  
Ларри от него в неизбывном восторге. 

— И я тоже! Но однажды нас, вероятно, заставят выбрать — мы или они. 

Ларри моргает. Слишком часто для одного разговора у него очко делает нервный жим. А мальчик продолжает болтать и разгоняться.

— Если не косоглазые, то жидовьё. Какие-нибудь старые ёбаные евреи, которые владеют сраной лавкой по пятнадцать ебучих поколений. И за прилавком сидит дедушка Ирвин с блядским «магнумом». Только попробуй зайди к таким с телефоном, и ты охереешь от того, что с тобой сделают. Нет, нахуй, забудь, мы завязали с этими магазинчиками.  
Звучит всё так, словно умный коп Фредди Ньюэндайк всё знает и сейчас проверяет Белого на ссыкливость. А тот опять готов хвататься за расчёску. 

_Если не уличная шаболда, то другое говно. Какая-нибудь старая ёбаная Семья, которая владеет сраным бизнесом по пятнадцать ебучих поколений. И за прилавком сидит папочка Джо с блядским «магнумом». Или его сын Эдди. Только попробуй зайди к таким за бриллиантами, и ты охереешь._

А так и было. И Ларри никогда не скрывал от своего мальчика, в каком разъёбе и ахуе после дела находился. 

Ларри спокойно улыбается:  
— Ну и что тогда остаётся, работа с девяти до пяти?

Фредди смеётся:  
— Не в этой жизни.

*

…Когда малыш, переполненный трамадолом или морфином, неважно чем, начинал бредить, Ларри подбирался ближе и прикладывал ухо к горячим запёкшимся губам.  
Он хотел знать. Хотел и боялся.  
Фредди бредил эмоционально, яростно, дико. Он раздирал себе горло, скрёб грязными ногтями по бинту на морде, оттягивал вниз уголки губ. Потом руки опускались в трусы и жамкали член — вялый, обмякший — безысходно и бездумно.  
Это напоминало сны, в которых не помнишь о распутстве.  
Фредди корчился и мотал башкой из стороны в сторону — ему было плохо.  
Ларри накрывал его член своей ладонью, и руки Оранжевого беспорядочно и бессильно соскальзывали по напряжённой чужой кисти.  
Ларри ухватывал его за локоть и сильно придавливал — потому что Фредди умудрялся растрясти капельницу так, что игла из вены выпадала, а если не выпадала, то гнала воздух.  
Ларри слушал его бред очень внимательно. Хотел выловить правду. Потому что зачастую был по жизни идиотом, который выдаёт желаемое за действительность. Спорил до усрачки, кто виноват в смерти Коричневого — конечно, копы. Больше некому было всадить ему пулю хладнокровно в висок. И похуй на траекторию и расстояние!..  
Закуривал и наезжал на Розового, что при ограблении всё было нормально, заебись, никаких легавых в засаде, не может быть.  
И на обвинения Джо: «Это Оранжевый нас сдал!» — Ларри поднял волыну и холодно сказал: «Дёрнешься, и клянусь, выстрелю».  
Ларри больше верил Мэрилин и Элвису, чем логике. Он не был стратегом, не был тактиком — просто очень верным.  
До последнего вздоха за своего.  
Потом — понимал. Потом — приходили здравые мысли в голову. И он долго возился с паззлом, как пятилетний карапуз, мучительно складывая.  
В самый взрывной момент — был глухой, как пробковый шлем; нет и всё!  
Странно, как выжил и дожил до своих лет.  
Наверное, везло. 

Он вслушивался в слова Оранжевого, а тот плакал в голос. Или безумно смеялся. Или вяло шарил рукой, оттягивая свои веки до красной вывернутой кожи.  
И нёс глупости.  
Ларри придерживал его за горячий лоб и прижимался ухом к жёстким, выжженным жаром губам. 

Слушал про родителей. Про какой-то сручий детский горшок. Курилку в школе. Тоску. Одиночество. Юношеские сопли, намотанные на кулак.  
Слушал про себя. Ярость. Нежность. Про Оранжевого. Неуверенность. Решимость. Про доставучего ниггера в кафешке. Злость. Усталость. Про непонятные комиксы с Серебряным Серфером — что за хуйня?..  
Про приклеенный член к животу — ну, это знакомо. Про монетки, которые падают со стола в решётку канализации и там звенят, звенят, такие яркие, надо достать, жалко, снежный, жалко!..  
Про собак в железной бочке, — тут Ларри напрягся, — про белое солнце и сваренных креветок, так хочется, с горчицей бы, мама, не надо…  
— Что не надо? — спрашивал Ларри, сквозь боль в простреленном плече зажимая беспамятное бледное лицо в ладонях. — Что ты хочешь сказать? Признавайся!  
Мальчик, пристёгнутый карабинами к кольцам в полу, дёргался и закатывал глаза.  
А потом крыл его отборной смесью мата и фени.  
И у Ларри теплело на душе.  
Мёртвый коп оставался мёртвым. 

*

— Ларри… — донеслось сквозь дремоту, какой слабый шёпот, но Ларри услышал. Вскинулся и шмякнулся рядом с соседней лежанкой прежде, чем понял, что зовут. И кто.  
— Мы выбрались? — мальчик шарил взглядом вокруг, мутным, но вполне осознанным. Ларри вместо ответа привычно проверил его лоб свободной, не притиснутой бинтами к груди, ладонью. Тот был прохладным и шёлковым.  
Ларри потрогал его брови. И ресницы. И накрыл пальцами закрытую жирной нашлёпкой пластыря с оранжевой собачьей лапкой, щёку.  
— Мы живы?.. — сипел мальчик.  
— Живы.  
Ларри смотрел в спокойные — не расширенные до невменяемой черноты и не узкие с игольное ушко — зрачки.  
— Ты как?  
— Всрато, — прохрипел мальчик. Рыжие пряди чёлки упали на костяшки Ларри. — Хуёво всё, — подумав, сообщил он, весь перекосоёбившись, хотя хотел только поморщиться. — Ты норм?  
Это был странный вопрос, Ларри ожидал иного: я не сдох?..  
— Отлично, — ответил Ларри, поглаживая его по острой скуле подушечкой большого пальца. — Подлатали, зашили. Заживаю. Меня ж не в брюхо.  
Мальчик слабо улыбнулся.  
— А что я тут делаю? — недоумение было велико.  
— Прооперирован, корячишься, чтобы не сдохнуть.  
— Хуяс-се… В меня же Кэбот стрелял.  
— Ага.  
— И не добил?  
— Не-а. Я его раньше грохнул.  
— Мы у копов под камерами? — мучительно подумав, выдал мальчик. Ларри мотнул головой, не отрываясь от горячей щеки, заросшей светлой неопрятной щетиной. Не мог перестать гладить и нежничать, старый идиот.  
— Мы у своего проверенного дока. Расслабься.  
Мальчик с трудом поднял руку и сжал его за запястье. Попытался ухмыльнуться: да чё, я ничё, всё нормально!.. — и мгновенно уснул.  
Впервые за эти мучительные блядские дни — сном выздоравливающего человека.

*

Док на новость отозвался коротко и даже с некоторым разочарованием:  
— Оклемался.  
Ларри было похуй, слишком радовался. Непонятно только чему, но облегчение шкалило. Он даже сам лёг и подремал, наконец, не вполглаза.  
Док проверил парня: оттянув ему до подбородка нижние веки, забравшись пальцами в гланды, подув в уши.  
— Кормить и давать вволю спать, выгул только по необходимости, — вынес вердикт. И вытолкал нафиг, даже пачку собачьего корма не предложил. Сука.  
А Ларри же пристрастился лузгать на нервяке вместо семок.  
Но в обиде не был. Док сделал всё, что мог, и даже больше. Когда-то он учился в настоящем медицинском, знал Ларри, потом пошёл по специализации, но неудачно. Сел, отмотал срок. После зоны стал ветеринаром, хули, что тут сложного. И любви к четвероногим скотинам испытывал в разы больше, чем к двуногим.  
Старый Джо Кэбот его нашёл и быстро прибрал к рукам. И вся братва свозила к нему раненых в разборках или подстреленных копами. А он их зашивал, как ротвейлеров, колли и сенбернаров.  
Хороший человек. Бывший патологоанатом, ныне ветеринар со скромной частной практикой.  
Кэбот закупал бинты, латексные перчатки, одноразовые шприцы и даже лекарства, в том числе и обезболы. Выступал благодетелем для бедных дворняг.  
Взамен этот резчик мёртвого мяса и любитель пушистых кошечек оперировал и вполне сносно людей Джо. Интубировал, вскрывал гнойники, накладывал швы. Что ещё надо. Жив остался — без всякого госпиталя.  
Правда, отлеживаться у него не рекомендовалось — чтобы не пить из собачьей миски и не питаться подушечками «Роял Канин». Но у Ларри не было другого выбора. 

Люди мало чем отличаются от псин. Орут, скулят, истекают кровью и ничего не могут сказать.  
Бывший патологоанатом отлично резал и сшивал их тушки до приемлемого состояния. Хотя стежки оставлял профессионально-уродливые — грубые, на всю ширину. 

*

Ларри завёл тачку и заволок в неё мальчика. Тот от слабости идти не мог, вис на нём, как в день ранения, — всем телом, отзываясь фантомной болью в памяти Ларри. Скорчился на заднем сиденье, потом вообще сполз на пол, даже через зеркальце заднего вида не отследить.  
Ларри вёл мягко, медленно. Любой ухаб на дороге отзывался и в его плече и костях пульсацией муки. Что говорить про малыша. Тот обслюнявил весь прорезиненный коврик под собой, сжимая зубы и затыкая глотку.  
Они остановились в одном придорожном мотеле Лос-Анджелеса на пару дней. Потом переехали в другой. Всё так же ковыляя в обнимку, как ветераны Вьетнама.  
Малыш почти ничего не ел, но много спал. И часто, вялый, полусонный, поворачивался на двухместной короткой кровати и обхватывал Ларри. И скособочившись и кое-как пристроив исполосованный живот к его боку, пригревался и снова спал.  
А Ларри был счастлив, как сучка.  
Даже не курил в постели, только читал, аккуратно листая здоровой рукой бросовые журнальчики.  
Какой-то всратый рай. Но мистеру Белому, стиснутому мистером Оранжевым, нравилось до писка. 

Он всё ждал, когда Фредди Ньюэндайк скажет ему: слушай, ты же помнишь, что я тебе сказал. Ничего не изменилось, амиго.  
Я коп, а ты жалкая псина, которая поверила щенку. Ну, вот и всё.  
И Ларри не знал, что тогда сделает. У него всё ещё оставалось четыре патрона в стволе — не потраченных на двух копов в тачке, на выстрел Кэботу в сердце, на убеждение дока, если тот напортачит.  
И пустит ли тогда в расход.  
Выстрелит ли. Сможет. В этого бледного глазастого измученного мальчика.  
Ларри клялся, что да.  
Иначе бы с ума сошёл. 

Они кочевали по пригороду, подальше от полицейских постов и внимания скучающих домохозяек. В третьем мотеле Ларри нацепил на нос очки и взялся за ножницы. Полил их дешёвым крепким виски из бара, потом пощёлкал мучительно зажигалкой под лезвиями, пока та не сработала.  
Очень волновался.  
Мальчик полулежал на кровати и отрывисто постукивал костяшками по одеялу:  
— Всё ништяк, Ларри. Снимай.  
И мистер Белый педантично, аккуратно рассёк длинные уродливые швы, стягивающие раны. Сначала на впалом худом животе — от копов, потом на рёбрах — от Кэбота, потом на щеке — от Ларри.  
Последний был самым простым — всего лишь один стежок под осторожно снятым пластырем.

Мальчик потёр щеку размашистым жестом — будто расписался — и нетерпеливо сказал:  
— Ты ещё долго будешь морозиться, Ларри?  
И немедленно донёс, что имеет ввиду.  
Ларри держал на отвесе ножницы, чтобы оставались стерильными, ещё целых тридцать секунд, прежде чем сдался и уронил на пол.  
Губы малыша были горячими, яркими, сладкими. Лучше тонны сливок и сахара в кофе. Язык требовательным, зубы звонкими — так парень торопливо и жадно стукался о рот Ларри, никакой романтики!..  
Вгрызался требовательно, влипая всем собой.  
И Ларри не выдержал.  
Он так истосковался по своему Оранжевому. 

*

Рухнул на малыша всем телом, беспорядочно шаря ладонями по бёдрам, по только что освобождённым от швов шрамам.  
Залез под резинку трусов — и белые колени под ним стали ещё более разведёнными, открытыми его хищному откровенному жесту.  
Он приласкал пальцами мошонку, провёл по нежным яичкам, покрытым жёстким и — он не сомневался! — рыжеватым подшёрстком, и взялся за член.  
Не отрываясь от губ и гладя другой рукой длинную сильную шею, и раззадоривая тёмные соски под майкой.  
А парень льнул, не сопротивлялся, ластился и пластался под него. Бери ещё. Бери всего.  
Белый взревел в эти скользкие жемчужные зубы и принялся мять, тискать, подминать.  
Ему хотелось смазать малыша, как разобранный пистолет — каждую деталь — а потом собрать крепкими уверенными движениями. И снять предохранитель. И взвести курок.  
Он озверел так, что кровать просела под его напором. Вмял подушки вокруг головы мальчика, смял губы мальчика своим запалом.  
Ласкал его — и охнул, когда тот нашёл и ухватился за его вздыбившийся хер, бестрепетно и нагло.  
У Ларри отключило мозг.  
Он бы присунул без всякого растительного масла для фритюра или слюны, щедро сплюнутой на головку, но его накрыло раньше.  
Он так хотел.  
Он так хотел Оранжевого, который его любит.  
И кончил — куда там домохозяйкам из фешенебельного пригорода до Фредди. Им бы у него поучиться, как дрочить так, чтобы свой мужик голову терял.  
А мальчик выдохнул горячими распухшими губами: Ларри, больше!  
На только что снятом с распятия швов шраме на щеке проступили мелкие капельки крови.  
Ларри слизал их языком. И довёл своего малыша до оргазма бережно, нежно.  
Ладонь стала влажной, липкой, пульсация члена билась в сомкнутые пальцы.

Ларри осторожно держал его в кулаке, пока мальчик не расслабился. Весь. А потом неряшливо обтёр свою руку о край кровати.  
И с неимоверным усилием сказал:  
— Фредди, давай поговорим. О том, что было.  
Страх вернулся и накатил, как волна на сёрфера. Это прощание? Самоотречение?..  
Мальчик длинно выдохнул — в нём ещё недостаточно было сил, чтобы продолжать бодрый крепкий трах, вымотался. И подставил под Ларри беззащитное горло:  
— Потом.  
Он уснул мгновенно, а Ларри так и остался лежать на нём нелепым тяжёлым одеялом. 

*

Некоторые вопросы стали ребром — как фишки в казино. Независимо от того, нравились или не очень.  
Ларри кое-как сполз с мальчика и пошёл за сигаретами. Заодно и хер сполоснул в умывальнике, надроченный и затисканный пальцами Фредди.  
Потом вытер мокрые ладони о виски — вместо расчёски. Взял сигареты из стаканчика с зубными щётками и вывалился курить на солнцепёк.  
Тщательно запер за собой дверь, педантично проверил замок. Всегда так делал, если выбирался проветрить задницу кружок-другой вокруг мотеля. То ли опасался, что может кто-то чужой вломиться в номер, где спит беззащитный, перелицованный шрамами, малыш, то ли не хотел обнаружить, когда вернётся, что парень очнулся, протрезвел башкой и сбежал.  
Ларри, конечно, весь этот блядский месяц шарахало мыслями, как путану от клиента к клиенту. А кто это: Фредди? А кто с ним: Оранжевый? Или легавый, с которым Ларри вообще не знаком, не считая короткой и страшной минуты признания? А с кем тогда сон в одной кровати? Кого он кормит, поит, бреет, кому промывает антисептиком раны, с кого снял швы?

А сейчас уже выкрутило на максимум. Рождество и Хэллоуин смешали в одном шприце и вогнали в Ларри.

Это был их первый поцелуй. Первый секс. Ладно, первая дрочка. Мальчик его хотел. Сильно, искренне, жадно.  
И заснул, скотина мелкая, пока Ларри только раздувался от осознания важности и особенности момента. Закрыл глаза и выключился.  
Твою мать, шкет! А Ларри, думаешь, не хотел? Его не торкало? Он не дрочил на эти острые скулы, развязную походку, расхлябанные движения и нагловатую ухмылку? На эти длинные чуткие умные руки, неровные клыки, рыжеватую чёлку, падающую на глаза?!  
Блядь, да хоть сейчас опять хватайся за яйца, чтобы не взорвались попкорном!..  
А этому всё нормально и «Ларри, давай больше!». По чесноку, вполне себе банальщина, хоть и приятная. И дрочка от Ларри — ну, малость?.. А не охуительное переживание от мозгов до копчика, как для старого идиота, обезумевшего от рук мальчика.  
Сука, — Ларри запыхтел сигаретой и опустил со лба на переносицу очки. Барахтается сейчас, как в банановом муссе, пытаясь выстроить причинно-следственные связи. Хотя это не то, что он умеет охуительно — в отличие от способности смотреть на мир через идеальную призму. 

Но мальчик его хотел? Хотел. Звал призывно и сказал: хватит морозиться. И что это значит?  
Ух, Ларри снова загарцевал от воспоминания и нахлынувшей гордости — да его член горяч, как динамит, яйца звонче колокольного звона, парень оценил их размер и тяжесть…  
Ларри пришлось остановиться и почесать переносицу под очками. Он всё время думал о том, что ему нравится, а не о том, что делает мир неприятным, угрюмым, стянутым белыми нитками фальши.  
На асфальтовой парковке перед мотелем кантовалась пара фур, да бродила разморенная от жары кошка.  
Кто его хотел? Его малыш? Или это тоже ебучая пластилиновая маска? Фредди Ньюэндайк опять обвёл его вокруг пальца?  
Он ничего не выяснил, избегая ответов и, тем более, вопросов, на которые может услышать то, что не понравится.  
Он просто жил с мальчиком, спал с ним рядом, таскал из мотеля в мотель, слабого, с трудом ковыляющего, чтобы спрятать от полицейского розыска и — прошлого.  
Ларри уже в ветеринарном тараканнике всё понял. Фредди не схлопотал пулю в морду, но получил амнезию в голову. Прямую, быструю и жёсткую, как выстрел в упор. Сарай с катафалками он помнил. И Ларри тоже. И очень переживал, найдут ли их копы.  
А своего признания не помнил. Начиная с «мексиканской» перестрелки с Кэботами — стёрло всё. Пуля, взвизгнувшая перед глазами, содрала не только кожу с лица, но и сожгла мозги. Вернее даже, подыскивал слово Ларри, хрустящими поджаристыми гренками провернула через узкие лезвия тостера обратно в белый мякиш.  
Лепи, что хочешь.  
Наверное.  
Он снова остановился. Закатал рукава рубашки, сплюнул окурок на землю.  
Тот упал алой вспышкой в его же глубокую чёрную тень.  
Надо бы проверить догадку, но Ларри меньше всего на зоне любил играть в перекидного дурака. Поэтому стоило внимательно перещупать взглядом свои карты, прежде чем выкладывать на стол пики точёные и хуи дрочёные.

Малыш его хотел и сказал: хватит морозиться. Блядь, он всё понял про Ларри. Ну, без палева если, они и так друг друга нанизали на шампурчики пронзаний. Эти стиснутые в общий замок руки над сиденьями, обнимание за горло окровавленными ладонями и расстёгивание ширинки, чтобы достать мокрую, хоть выжми, рубашку. Совместный тако в мексиканском срачельнике, посиделки в машине, пропитанной жарой и потом их подмышек и прилипших к обивке задниц, история, длиною в жизнь, которую малыш рассказывал в пидорском баре.  
Если бы малыш не был ранен, они, наверное, там бы среди катафалков и потрахались, взведённые до предела удачным исходом дела и адреналином. Розовый бы припёрся либо в разгар оргии, либо к моменту невозмутимого застёгивания ремня на примятых брюках.  
Они чуяли друг друга — вибриссами, будто кошки. Осязали, ощущали, втягивали запах, трепеща крыльями носа.  
Молчали, конечно.  
До последнего молчали.  
Морозились, как выразился малыш. Разморозившийся на кровати: мол, к чему эти танцы.  
Латаный-перелатаный, утащенный Ларри в схрон коп — убийце копов.  
Ёб его мать.  
А ещё какой уверенный, знающий, что делать, не пугающийся члена, уткнувшегося ему в ягодицы. Нихрена не целка, которая стыдится и сводит коленки. Рыжий цветочек уже до Ларри кто-то сорвал. И не разово, иначе бы Белый долго мучился с зажатостью, стеснением, пацанским страхом перед неизведанным.  
Затмение, ревность, обида, гнев.  
Ларри ускорил шаг, глядя в адское пекло через солнечные очки.  
Надо с ним поговорить. 

*

Он пнул мальчика ногой под задницу.  
Тот сонно промычал и податливо подвинулся, думая, что Ларри сейчас ляжет рядом и обнимет за сухое костлявое плечо.  
Ларри снова его пнул — больно, по копчику.  
Мальчик кое-как перевернулся на спину, протащил голову по подушке, наконец открыл глаза.  
И сел, поморщившись глиняной от ожога, едва начавшей покрываться нормальной кожей, щекой.  
— Ларри, не охуел ногу в жопу пихать?  
Ларри сбился.  
— А что, много членов грел своей задницей?  
— Задница моя, а не твоя, делаю с ней, что хочу, — мальчик лениво прищурил тёмные ресницы. — Или тебе невредимка нужен?  
Ларри зло пыхнул ноздрями.  
— Если у тебя до сих пор забетонированное очко, — ухмыльнулся рыжий шкет, — то я могу помочь исправить.  
Ларри неожиданно и мучительно покраснел. Фредди не потерял таланта выбивать его из колеи, как выстрелом из рогатки.  
Ларри Диммик взял себя в руки. Снял очки. Сел на кровать. Вспомнил, блядь, о насущном, о вопросе ребром, не дающем дышать.  
— Фредди, — выговорил, барахтаясь в море гнева, телячьих соплей, горечи и нежности. — Что ты помнишь?  
Малыш перевалился на здоровый бок и подтянулся ближе.  
— У нас вечер воспоминаний с выпускного?  
В голосе не было насмешки, а на лице — только замешательство и растерянность. Он не понимал, сучьи потроха, от чего ломает Ларри.  
Положил башку ему на живот, и Ларри осторожно убрал отросшую жёсткую чёлку со лба.  
После долгой паузы мальчик напряжённо спросил:  
— А что, так заметно? Что я… мозгами дырявый?  
Ларри заставил свою руку не дрогнуть и продолжил ласково гладить по рыжей непутёвой башке.  
— Хуй знает, — поделился задумчиво. — Мы после выстрела Кэбота помним разные вещи, это точно.  
Мальчик кивнул и обнял Ларри за бедро.  
— А до него? — у Ларри внутри всё смёрзлось от страха.  
Он клялся себе, что выстрелит в голову, все эти дни. Как только узнает.  
Только — в чью?

*

Фредди и рассказал. Всё это время Ларри боялся называть его по имени в своей голове, сразу щёлкали сухими наручниками на запястьях чужие слова из прошлого: «я коп». И звать прозвищем тоже не мог, обжигало кровью на горле: «прости меня».  
Мальчик да малыш, парень да шкет.  
Ларри сходил с ума медленно, зато основательно.  
Мало ли, кто выжил под жуткими ранами. И пришёл в себя в уродливых шрамах.  
Может, это молодой легавый решил всё бросить и начать жизнь заново. Нищим бездомным, без памяти и верности белым перчаткам закона и порядка.  
Может, у Оранжевого что-то ёкнуло и часы отмотались назад, а теперь стрелки шли с отставанием. На дни, неделю, на придуманную историю для внедрения в банду.  
А потом щёлкнет в голове, и Ларри получит железную косточку в лоб — «я коп, отсоси».  
Второй раз у легавого Ларри в рот не возьмёт.  
Фредди водил неосознанно пальцами по его бедру, чуть вздрагивая под лаской, когда Ларри прихватывал за волосы, как за невыкорчеванные корни.  
Ларри, опомнившись, виновато заглаживал. А рыжик — перелицованный, перелатаный, перешитый в тёмном подвале из раскроенных кусков того, что осталось, что можно было ещё спасти, — продолжал бубнить. 

Что он помнил? Да почти всё. Только избирательно. Словно ему не рожу, а глаз прострелили визжащей, распахавшей память пулей. А может, она — память — утекла с последними каплями крови в серый бетон, впитавшись в него до того, как наступило Рождество.  
А может, её зашили под адской болью и криком распятого в операционной на собачьей каталке.  
А может, слишком мало Фредди Ньюэндайка осталось в Оранжевом к тому времени, когда они переплели пальцы в машине, вцепились друг в друга намертво.  
А может, Оранжевый слишком держался за свою легенду под дулом и под обличительным пиздежом старого Кэбота.  
Кто знает.  
Ларри не знал.  
Он гладил своего мальчика по золотистой голове и почти плакал.  
Хорошо, что тот прижимался к нему обожжённой щекой и не поднимал взгляда.

Его мальчик, Оранжевый, малыш, Фредди без фамилии и номера на серебряном значке, помнил ограбление. И машину. И сарай с катафалками. Заложника-копа и Блондина, которого расстрелял, потому что это не по-человечески — жечь, блядь, ну нахуй фашистскую итальяшку.  
Он помнил общую перекличку с прозвищами вместо имён и профессиональные советы от Диммика в тачке. Собеседование в баре, и как Ларри смотрел на него сквозь дым сигарет.  
Помнил, что у него на хате были дискотечное распятие и плакаты с нарисованным космическим мужиком — хуй знает, кто это, надо добраться до комиксов. Чё-то торкался же им. Помнил своих отца и мать, как рос в «ебучей резервации» Британии, ходил в школу в шортиках, в пятнадцать вовсю слушал «Дип Пёрпл» и воображал себя сатаной. С усмешкой рассказывал, как съебал в Штаты, где можно быть свободным и собой. И совершенно не помнил того момента, когда твёрдо решил стать честным, готовым на самоубийственную жертву копом. Тем, кто достал для прикрытия, как из сундука, костюм Оранжевого.  
А теперь они — поменялись местами. И был спрятан под тяжёлой дубовой крышкой — совершенно незнакомый для Ларри, чужой, бледный, мёртвый.  
Это не он ограбил пару заправок и казино, а потом двинулся в Лос-Анджелес, честолюбивый и неугомонный. Это не он амбициозно выпендривался перед старым Кэботом, чтобы впечатлить. Это не он помнил какого-то доставучего ниггера, с которым корешился вовсю в забегаловке: «Блядь, Ларри, чё мы с ним за картошкой фри разжёвывали, не знаю, может, я ему наркоту толкал?..»

Отрезать бы ему мизинец, может, вспомнит, отрешённо думал Ларри. А если заерепенится, то тогда и большой — проверенный способ.

…Как мальчик орал под скальпелем, как сильный яростный зверь. Никакая анестезия его не брала, не успевала сковать обескровленные развороченные мышцы.  
…И как Ларри его душил, давил, проламывал до хруста рёбер под себя. Боролся с ним насмерть — за его жизнь.  
Открыл глаза, изъеденный жаром, слабее новорожденного щенка, стиснутый ладонями Ларри за лицо — кто?..  
Ларри уткнулся лбом в тёплый наглаженный висок Фредди и глухо рассмеялся.  
Он мог гордиться собой.  
Сейчас он был охуенным аналитиком. И, пронзительно глядя в прошлое, держал в руках своё настоящее.  
Фредди замер под ним, растерянно вцепившись в бедро.  
— Чё, блядь, — протянул, мучительно кривя губы, — я забыл что-то важное?  
Будто уже был готов лежать под Ларри с отсечённой парой пальцев.  
Ларри взъерошил светлый затылок своего Оранжевого:  
— А какую историю ты рассказывал в баре? Помнишь?

*

_…это было в Лос-Анджелесе во время марихуановой засухи в восемьдесят шестом. У меня всё ещё были связи. Это было безумием, потому что нигде нихуя не было. Ну так вот, у меня всё ещё были связи с этой тёлкой-хиппи из Санта-Круз. И все мои друзья это знали. И они звонили мне и говорили: «Эй, Фредди, я знаю, ты берёшь, так что возьми и мне». Они знали, что я курю, так что просили купить им, когда буду покупать себе. И всегда, когда я брал товар, я брал на четверых или пятерых чуваков. А потом я решил: пошло всё на хер! Я делаю эту тёлку богатой! Она не торгует на улице, она никогда не встречается с этими людьми. Я делаю всю работу! Так что, я встретился с ней и сказал: «Эй, я устал от этого дерьма, я забочусь обо всех, и никто не заботится обо мне! Либо я говорю всем своим друзьям искать в другом месте, либо ты даёшь мне большую партию. Я продам им, отдам тебе деньги, минус десять процентов, и возьму для себя бесплатно». Так вот…_

— Нормально, — улыбнулся Фредди. — Бабло не моё, а я жопу рву, как за своё.  
Он развернулся, лёг на спину, умостившись на Ларри головой, как на подушке. И стал смотреть на него снизу, не отводя взгляда от губ, подбородка, кончика носа, ресниц.  
На лице был живой интерес, словно они поменялись местами: теперь мистер Белый рассказывал занимательную сказку мистеру Оранжевому, чтобы тот — ему — поверил.

 _…у меня появилась проблема. Каждый раз как я приходил домой и прослушивал автоответчик, там было пять-шесть звонков типа: «Эй, Фредди, когда у тебя теперь появится?». Засранцы, я телек пытаюсь смотреть, когда у меня появится, я дам вам знать! А они всё равно продолжали звонить. Меня это достало, и я сказал, берите сразу много или не получите вообще ничего! А они говорили: «Парень, куда мне столько дури, если у меня будет много, я выкурю». Я в ответ: «Если вы не можете себя контролировать, тогда вообще не берите, вы, суки, курите по пять лет и так и не научились себя контролировать!»_

Фредди ухмыльнулся и приложил к виску сложенные дулом пальцы, как бы вышибая себе мозги:  
— Типичная проблема! Долбоёбы мозг выносят почище дури. Всё дело всегда сыплется из-за дерьмового контроля!..  
Ларри остановился, прекратив его ласкать.  
— Дальше сам расскажешь?  
Фредди недовольно поймал его кисть и как массажной щёткой провёл по своей голове, напрашиваясь, откровенно требуя хозяйской широкой ладони по рыжей шерсти.  
— Не-а. Я как впервые слышу.  
Ну, может, и впервые, если раньше только он рассказывал, и никто — ему.  
— Как-то слишком долго для анекдота, — Фредди цапнул указательным пальцем Ларри за ворот майки. — Точняк смешная история?  
Однозначно дырявый, что сито для итальянской пасты.  
— Я расскажу, — пообещал Ларри, положив вторую руку Оранжевому на впалый, развороченный шрамами, живот. 

*

Он учил Фредди рассказу заново. Свирепо, настойчиво. Парень терялся, путался, словно и не его история, а так, выучил где-то когда-то с листа, а потом выкинул напрочь из памяти. Вышибло более важным, страшным, болезненным.  
Но Ларри требовал. Бесился. Втаскивал Фредди в прошлое Оранжевого. 

Пусть это и вымысел маленького лживого копа, разыгравшего сцену в духе великого Марлона Брандо, но это часть жизни его — его! — Оранжевого.  
Тот должен знать. Должен помнить.  
И Ларри шнуровал его быстро и жёстко. 

— Там были копы.  
— Сколько?  
— Шесть. И собака.  
— Да не, чушь. Я бы зассал.  
— Собака — немецкая овчарка. Она указывала на тебя. Лаяла.  
— Да ну, я бы дальше не пошёл. Это ж обосраться!  
— Ты так и сказал.  
— Я не мог перед вами в таком признаться! 

Красный свет бара, дым сигареты Ларри, хищный взгляд Кэбота, одышливое сипенье Эдди.  
Малыш перед ними на кураже — с сигаретой, ухмылкой, чёлка задорно падает на глаза, он постоянно смахивает её рывком, как резвый жеребчик.

 _…Захожу я туда, и представляете, кто там стоит?_  
Он останавливается и разводит руки, словно беря рассказ в объёмный стоп-кадр:  
_…шесть шерифов округа Лос-Анджелес и немецкая овчарка._  
Эдди спрашивает:  
_Они тебя ждут?_  
А малыш отвечает короткой усмешкой, не вздрагивая от тлеющей над самыми костяшками сигаретой:  
_Нет. Они просто стоят в мужском сортире и разговаривают. Я зашёл, они замолчали и смотрят на меня._  
Ларри тогда посочувствовал, уже сразу зацепило дурака старого:  
_Это тяжело, парень. Чертовски тяжёлая ситуация._  
Малыш ухмыльнулся. И глянул на него быстрым огненным взглядом — так жгучий перец опрокидывают на нежную рану:  
_Овчарка начинает лаять. Она лает на меня. То есть, указывает им на меня._  
Взгляд на Джо, на Эдди, поджигая и их, не жалеет градуса в лаймовый коктейль:  
_Каждый мой нерв натянулся, кровь закипела в венах, я готов был закричать: «Отстаньте от меня, просто отстаньте, валите отсюда!». Паника окатила меня, как ведро с водой. Сначала был шок, а потом,_ — он встряхивает руками, смахивая пепел, распахиваясь перед столиком: — _БАМ! Паника!_  
Он не скрывает иронии над собой в восемьдесят шестом, в великую засуху пять лет назад. Он открыт и весь на эмоциях: да, обосрался. И не побоялся признаться перед своими слушателями, что мог до писсуара и не доковылять при такой-то встрече!..

— Охуенно, — Фредди выпрямился и сел, скрестив ноги и внимательно слушая. — Она же могла учуять мой аромат.

_Шерифы смотрят на меня, и они знают, они всё чувствуют по запаху. И если не они, то собака так точно, она унюхала исходящий от меня аромат._

Ларри кивнул.  
— Ты так и сказал. Так и было.  
Он затягивает на парне не то ортопедический корсет, не то защитный бронежилет. Осторожно проверяет:  
— Что потом, вспоминаешь?  
Ларри знать не знает, как бы поступил маленький наглый лживый коп, а вот Оранжевый увлечённо ведётся на вопрос, сосредоточенно хмурится, перебирает. Принимает его цвет, вливается, как шипучий «Оранж Краш» в горячий кипяток.  
— Я отлил.  
— Верно.  
— Слушал их трёп. Они болтали. Да, точно.  
— Точно. 

_Один из шерифов прикрикивает на собаку. Второй продолжает рассказывать историю, которую он начал до того, как вошёл Фредди. Пара шерифов смотрит на Фредди у писсуара, но как только их кореш начинает говорить, их внимание переключается на него._  
— А о чём они трепались?  
— Не помню, — признался Ларри. Малыш однозначно толкал их эпопею так же внятно, ярко, как и всё, что сочинял-переживал до этого, но Ларри запомнил лишь драйв и напряжение в его рассказе, а не детали.  
— Да посрать, — Фредди зажгло, он уже отправился по белому листу бумаги, прокладывать заново стёртую историю. — Я пожурчал рядом с ними в унитаз. Потом пошёл помыть руки. Помыл же?  
Ларри сказал, что да, помыл.  
— Сумку не бросил, — Оранжевый застёгивал свой костюм на все пуговицы, подворачивал манжеты, воротничок, затягивал галстук на шее. — И сумку поставил бы рядом с сучарами и их сукой.  
Смог ли бы так сделать завравшийся, сочинивший с нуля байку, коп? Получилось ли бы у него даже теперь — с отшибленными мозгами из-за пули, провизжавшей мимо глаз, содравшей кожу со щеки, коросту с памяти, — восстанавливать шаг за шагом всё, что делал Оранжевый, рыжий, пронырливый, ловкий и наглый мальчик?..  
Лари знал, что нет. И Ларри уверовал.  
Дырявый малыш сам затягивал свой корсет и оживлённо взмахивал кистями, стряхивая невидимый пепел, угрожающе тлеющий над костяшками.  
В этом маленьком копе _всегда_ жил Оранжевый.  
А Ларри — выпустил его наконец на свободу.

 _Фредди заканчивает мыть руки. Он хочет вытереть их, но есть только сушилки. Он подходит и включает одну. Теперь он не может слышать шерифов. Звук сушилки заглушает,_ — и он только смотрит, словно в медленной паузе, как высыхают его чисто вымытые руки. 

*

В четвёртом мотеле они выздоровели окончательно и пришли в полную силу. Изголодавшиеся, жадные.  
И Ларри взял Фредди.  
Тот стонал под ним, широко разведя ноги, и скалился от толчков. И оказался безумно кусачим — впиваясь в шею Ларри до крови, без всякой нежности.  
А Ларри глухо рычал и заламывал ему руки над головой, не давал дотянуться до члена и дрочить, пялил, будто шлюху, голым животом ощущая, как истекает соком нежная головка.  
Фредди выл от напора и изнемогал, до одури прижимаясь к нему всем телом, елозя под его весом, сжимаясь на хере Ларри в сладкой судороге.  
А потом кончил. Выплеснувшись себе на грудь и на соски Ларри.  
Ларри собрал всю его сперму пальцами и вложил в рот Оранжевого. И тот расслабленно облизал и обсосал их, совершенно не парясь. А потом проворчал: Ларри, ёба, у меня жопа, а не пилотка, не мучай так больше.  
И тогда Ларри сообразил: малыш кончил без рук впервые. На высшем пилотаже. Под ним. Под Ларри Диммиком из Висконсина.  
Его раздуло от гордости и радости так, что он стал снова готов — на второй заход. И снова облапал яйца Оранжевого и прижался губами к белому, испещрённому синяками, бедру.  
А Фредди сказал: если я не сяду завтра на жопу ровно в забегаловке, я тебя урою, Ларри.  
И горячо задышал под поцелуями и широкими жёсткими ладонями, оглаживающими его худое тело. 

Они трахались, как кролики. Не вылезая из номера, прерываясь лишь на курево и пиво. Жратву брали в кафе на вынос, забирали с собой. И снова падали на скрипучую разъёбанную кровать.  
Им пиздец как всё нравилось. Ларри млел, как сучка, выцеловывая локти Фредди, колени Фредди, его ладони и впалый пупок.  
Втискивался в него — узкого, горячего — с остервенением. И до краёв заполнив своим семенем, с изумлением обнаруживал, что этот попрыгунчик, живчик с полным зарядом батареи, не выдохся. И требует ещё. Больше. Много. Возьми меня, Ларри. Накрой всем собой, Ларри. Дери крепче, ты что, устал?  
Нихуя Ларри не устал. Хер стоял несокрушимо и мощно. Ларри балдел от запаха Оранжевого, от его пота, терпкого на кончике языка, от его выдохов и стонов, от его укусов — хотя и пришлось заклеивать шею пластырем, типа от комаров, чтобы не чернела проколами, шокируя окружающих.  
Он искал все чувствительные точки малыша — и нашёл. Он брал его на четвереньках — раком, по-собачьи; лёжа — по-миссионерски и на боку; трахал его в горло, в задницу, в ласковую горячую руку, в белые крепкие зубы, шлёпал хером по губам и заставлял слизывать сперму, оставшуюся на их ладонях после взаимной дрочки.  
Ларри был охуенно счастлив.  
Он получил своего Оранжевого. 

*

Они решили уехать из Эл-Эй. Ларри решил.  
Малыш согласился, ленивый и расслабленный.  
Ловить здесь было нечего, после смерти Джо Кэбота ни денег, ни связей. Да Ларри и не хотел входить в новое дело. Он боялся.  
Он боялся до крантов, что где-то что-то выстрелит, и в гробу, залитом намертво, заколоченном наглухо, зашитом накрепко нитками патологоанатома, очнётся мелкий наглый сволочь-коп. Настоящий Фредди.  
Быть может, такой же бесстыжий, как его Оранжевый. И, может быть, ещё более охочий до адреналина и риска. Только — с другой памятью, чужой. В которой обожгла зрачки пуля, пущенная в упор рукой мистера Белого. И Оранжевый — мертвец, а из могилы поднимется — живой. Чужой, знакомый Ларри лишь одну минуту на полу проклятого сарая.  
Ларри этого не хотел.  
И потому, он сгрёб мальчика за шкирку, посадил в тачку и повёз. На ебучую улицу к ебучему ветеринару.  
Заглушил мотор, забрал ключи, цыкнул, чтобы парень ждал и не кривлялся в окошке, запер за собой замок. 

В тесной узкой приёмной томились хомячок, канарейка в клетке и сраный дрожащий чихуй на руках старушки. Воняло антисептиком, помётом и затхлостью дешёвой мясницкой. Прямо родной запах — за время, которое они с малышом провели здесь, Ларри прикипел к нему всей душой.

В своём кабинете док колол шприцом могучего сытого ротвейлера в наморднике. И, увидев Ларри, шикнул на него: съеби!..  
Ни удивления, ни страха.  
Ларри, конечно же, остался. Он не тот человек, который станет терпеливо ждать в очереди. Подпёр плечом стенку, сложил руки на груди. Пиджак чуть приподнялся и разошёлся — так, что кобура пистолета осталась скрытой, но весьма угадываемой. 

Хотя доку, походу, было срать на все пули, готовые вырваться на волю. Скотины четвероногие оставались ему милее и важнее, чем скотины двуногие. 

Он закончил чавкать псину, проводил её вместе с хозяином на поводке за дверь и уставился на Ларри.  
— Болеет? Вялый? — спросил скупо. — На выгул идёт неохотно?  
Ларри ухмыльнулся и ласково приложил его кулаком в скулу. А когда док шлёпнулся на задницу, встал над ним, широко расставив ноги, словно собираясь расстегнуть ширинку и помочиться.  
— Ты говоришь о моём мальчике. Побольше уважения, он человек.  
— От меня что надо? — дока крайне угнетала его позиция. Сразу принял, кто тут главный. Времена, когда Ларри маялся с прибинтованной к груди рукой, беспомощный лишь чуть менее, чем малыш под капельницей, прошли. 

Ларри чуть отступил, не помогая ему встать. Достал пушку и почесал ею задумчиво свою щеку. А потом рассказал.  
Его парень ничего не помнит. Ну как ничего. Такое ситечко для чая. Мелкий сор из прошлого проскальзывает, а крупный, самый важный — застревает.  
Башкой он точно не ударялся, Ларри ручается. Череп у него крепкий. И мозги что надо.  
И главный вопрос — нет, не схуяли так случилось. Ларри срать, что привело к тому, что есть сейчас. Стрёмное — когда он что вспомнит. И сможет ли. И от чего.  
Ларри волнуется. Он должен знать. Чтобы, конечно, помочь. 

Док уныло пролаял, что он не психиатр. Но под дулом пушки сдулся. Напомнил, что лечит зверей, а не тварей. И в психологии всякой срани не разбирается. Резать может, а вот копаться в мозгах — нет.  
Предложил Ларри привести своего питомца. На что Диммик усмехнулся и уточнил: чтобы тот посмотрел ему в глаза, залез проверить зубы и посветил в уши? Пусть себе в жопу фонарик засунет, и то больше пользы будет.  
Что у парня с башкой?  
Что ждать Ларри в будущем?  
И как скоро?

Такое с памятью бывает, сдался бывший патологоанатом, севший когда-то за неудачное вскрытие.  
Щенков переучивать легче, даже если они были сначала у другого хозяина, — сказал док. — Со взрослыми уже хуже. Надо смотреть, какие привычки привиты, какие рефлексы остались. И много терпения и труда.  
Кинолог, блядь, — похвалил его Ларри. — Давай, читай мне лекцию, только без зауми.  
И положил на стол пушку, сомкнув на ней пальцы намертво, как Фредди в ебучем могильнике — не отпускавший даже без сознания.  
Он не хотел терять своего мальчика.

*

— Блядь, нахуй, ты там раны заново сшивал или чё? — набросился Оранжевый, когда Ларри вернулся и снял блок с центрального замка.  
— Или чё, — буркнул Ларри, усаживаясь за руль. И только потом сообразил: малыш за него переживал?  
— Нет, блядь, ты просто так к доку завалился, поболтать! — взорвался Оранжевый. — Поговорить тебе приспичило с этим мясорезом!..  
— Я уточнил, можно ли нам закончить наш больничный, — кротко ответил Ларри. Завёл мотор.  
Оранжевый наклонился, приподняв губу. Острый клык блеснул страхом и злобой:  
— Если ты здоров. И я тоже. Чего ещё так долго торчал?  
Ларри оттянул большим пальцем его взбешённый уголок рта.  
— Корм у него забрал. С прошлого раза мне должен.  
И достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака пачку сухих гранул «Рояла», к которым пристрастился, разгрызая, как семечки, при нервах.  
Фредди посмотрел на него, как на фокусника. И легко рассмеялся.  
Поверил.  
Ларри закинул себе в рот сразу пару собачьих вкусняшек и захрустел.  
Рефлекс сработал — сразу успокоился, стало легче.

*

Они уехали из Эл-Эй на Западное побережье. Оранжевый, конечно, беспокоился: у нас совсем нет бабла, какого хрена?! Надо найти Розового и забрать нашу долю!..  
Белый кивал и обнимал за голову, целуя в виски, глаза, ресницы. Заводился сам, заводил малыша.  
Это было неизменным. Их возбуждение. Секс. Трах. Страх за другого.  
Они катились вперёд нищающими долбоёбами с тающей наличкой в лопатнике. Но не поворачивали обратно.  
Ларри не хотел искать Розового. Он объяснял для Оранжевого: в Эл-Эй сейчас жарко, ловить там нечего.  
Это было правдой. Лос-Анджелес переживал времена, похожие на Великий бунт Детройта. Когда Ниггеры вышли на улицы, введено военное положение, вся полиция брошена в патрули и оцепление. Черномазые требовали прав и свободы, белые давили их, как клопов.  
В Детройте кончилось плохо. В Лос-Анджелесе пока непонятно.  
Самую заварушку Ларри и Фредди пропустили, месяц валяясь на собачьих подстилках в затхлом подвале ветеринарки, по соседству с хомячками и попугайчиками. Может, именно поэтому их и не искали так рьяно, не до того стало. Не зря Ларри пристально читал газеты и выкарабкивался наверх, посмотреть телек у дока: бойня на Пятьдесят Девятой, гробы и мафия, пропавшие без вести Ларри Диммик и Фредди Ньюэндайк.  
Так он тогда и узнал фамилию своего малыша.  
Через пару дней новости о кровавом ограблении заглохли. Начался чёрный бунт, в город почти вошли танки. Стало не до псов, и не их морды мелькали теперь в прайм-тайм.  
Легавые опять обосрались. Избили до полусмерти чёрного подростка, а их оправдал суд белых. А ниггеры не простили и учинили самосуд.  
Рвануло на весь Эл-Эй. Наверняка потом в истории Штатов напишут: пиздотрясло несколько месяцев. Это их и спасло. Белый и Оранжевый оказались ни при чём, о них тупо забыли. И они могли светить ебалом в любой забегаловке. 

Ларри не хотел искать Розового. Тот увидит их и удивится: так Оранжевый выжил? Он же был свидетелем обвинений Кэбота. И свидетелем чёртовой «мексиканской» перестрелки. И вообще, умный мужик.  
И ещё спросит: так ты лёг под копа?  
А Ларри, конечно, брякнет: нет, это я его заломал.  
А Оранжевый зацепится и переспросит: чё-чё, нахер, повтори, чё было?..  
Любопытный, хваткий, внимательный — это в нём осталось от Ньюэндайка, неистребимо.  
И случится ещё одна сраная перестрелка. Только пули не в живот, не в плечо, а сразу — в лоб.  
Все псы учатся на прошлом опыте. 

Ларри боялся, что Оранжевый вспомнит. Он начал очковать и шарахаться от всего. От оставшихся свидетелей прошлого. От копов в униформе. От безобидного тако — мало ли, тряханёт… Не, — как там док пояснял? — триггернёт побочной памятью. Ведь тогда с Ларри задорно жевал сраную латинскую поебень не Оранжевый, а коп, который выведывал имя Диммика. Наверное. Кто теперь скажет. А Ларри менжует по любым мелочам.  
Ебать, как его колотит.  
Никаких похоронных бюро. Мало ли. Нахер левые анекдоты — ты помнишь свой? помнишь?!  
Фредди закатывал глаза и смеялся хриплым горлом. Делов-то. Он вспомнил. А что забыл — так Ларри натаскал, заставил.  
И теперь он живо и резво рассказывал про большую засуху восемьдесят шестого, и про то, как _«все жили в ожидании и начинали курить кору с деревьев»_ , и точно так же поводил руками (Ларри его поправлял, если сбивался), и широко распахивал глаза на важных моментах (Ларри показывал, как это делал Оранжевый в баре), выучив наизусть историю, которую…  
…на которую натаскивал, наверное, Ньюэндайка его куратор.  
…и на которую натаскал Белый своего Оранжевого.

И Ларри, слушая и глядя на идеально собранный, заведённый механизм, успокаивался. 

Он был счастлив с Фредди в постели. В забегаловке. В машине. В общественном туалете, где тот ему отсасывал. Вечером, когда, лёжа вповалку, смотрели чёрно-белое старое кино. Всё время.  
А потом накатывало. И Ларри прошибал холодный пот. 

— Амнезия может быть навсегда, а может — временно.  
И Ларри боялся этого «временно».  
— Ни о чём не беспокойтесь, но приглядывайте.  
И Ларри сторожил Фредди, как сахарную косточку.  
— Нужно много терпения и труда, и любви.  
А Ларри и не знал, что в нём любви так много, так бесконечно к этому мальчику. Он на нём распят, он на нём сдохнет, он так счастлив.  
Он, сука, в рабстве, в страхе, под железной пятой маячащего злосчастья.  
Если он когда-нибудь пустит пулю в голову — то не малыша.  
Ларри теперь точно знает. 

*

Ларри уходит на дело. Мелкое, зато надёжное. Пять тысяч у него в кармане. Бабок — словно он начинающий босяк, как в молодости.  
Им хватает на два месяца: Ларри щепетилен и строг в бухгалтерии.  
Малыш изнывает от безделья и страстно хочет. У него ломка, он деятельный и энергичный, жить в завязке ему тошно. Ему нужны воздух, азарт и опасность.  
На следующее дело Ларри вынужден взять его с собой. И трясётся, как заяц-беляк. Пасует во время работы, идиот. Весь сосредоточенный на Оранжевом — не выглянет ли мертвец из подвижного вдохновлённого лица, не заморозит ли нахальную улыбку другой, незнакомый, оскал.  
Оранжевый справляется с блеском. По справедливости — он и вытащил всё, а Ларри завалил всё, что можно.  
Нет, конечно, Ларри не сдал. Просто он, блядь, медленно ёбнется со своим мальчиком. Прикованный, привязанный страхом за него, зависимый до одури и влюблённый.  
Это какой-то нарастающий пиздец, от которого Ларри не хочет избавляться. Он пестит его, лелеет, закрывает глаза и ласкает руками.  
У него талант — видеть всё так, как хочется.  
И Ларри не снимает очки. 

Хотя и чует: скоро треснет. Или стекло, или — он.  
Страха больше, чем любви.  
Но любовь — сильнее, чем страх. 

*

— Амнезия, блядь. Я и так понял. Что с ней делать?  
Лечить.  
— А чем?  
Показывать всё то, что было ему близким. Восстанавливать воспоминания. Те же привычки. Ну, типа, памятные места и события. Еду, которую ел до. Разговоры, которые вели до. Сильные переживания, которые были до. Люди, кино, музыка, запахи. Я, блядь, на собаках специализируюсь, а не на твоём напарнике!..  
— Хорошо, а если я не знаю, что он там любил и жрал до меня, то как тогда?  
Ну… закреплять рефлексы и положительную память с тобой. Где вы были вместе, что жрали вместе, о чём чирикали… э, болтали.  
— А в чём разница?  
Зависит от того, какой хочешь результат. Помочь ему вспомнить — или забыть. 

*

Они ебанулись на отличненько, жомкнув быстро и споро казино. Куш взяли солидный. Фредди умел прессовать людей и держать всё под своим контролем. Катился по драйвовой дорожке и притом не терял концентрации.  
Ларри мог на него положиться. Хоть упасть спиной, не глядя, хоть вслепую, грудью вперёд.  
А потом, после налёта, Фредди привычно распаковал гондоны. Только натянул не на хер Ларри, а себе на пальцы. Ухватил его за бёдро и принялся ласкать пальцами в очко. А Ларри глухо рычал и насаживался на фаланги.  
Спина горела от неаккуратно побеленной стены мотеля, и колени раздвигались от неведомого, нового удовольствия.  
Фредди облизывал его стояк, всасывал в рот его яйца и продолжал нежить самое сокровенное, тайное местечко Ларри. Растягивал его, проникал всё глубже, гладил Ларри изнутри чуткими пальцами.  
Ларри так и не понял, как он оказался на полу под Оранжевым. И не было ни сомнений, ни колебаний перед таким отчаянным делом. Его просто крыло — и он хотел Оранжевого всего; всем собой.  
А тот невероятно терпелив и нежен. Как будто Ларри целка — ну, так и есть. И трогал Ларри, обнимал Ларри, знал все его отзывчивые точки — как и раньше.  
Только был на Ларри — сверху.  
И Ларри впервые почувствовал в себе его крепкий горячий член.  
Фредди облизывал его рот, его зубы. Спускался по шее, ласкал вздыбившиеся крупные соски губами. Придерживал жопу руками, раздвинув на две половинки. Шептал: не бойся, не бойся, всё хорошо, ты молодец, ты мой хороший…  
Ларри вцепился ему в голову, как утопающий.  
Мог ещё передумать. Пнуть под дых, взять за кадык и выдавить — пошёл нахер!.. Но страха не было. И боли тоже. Под медленным плавным движением он выгибался и стукался затылком о вытертый ковёр.  
А Фредди обнимал его, нежил поднятый твёрдо на двенадцать член и входил всё глубже.  
Ларри, наверное, ебанулся, но у него дрожали колени от нового нестерпимого удовольствия, от горячего дыхания на своей шее, от внимательных глаз, от мягкого шёпота.  
Всё это было — только всегда он брал Фредди.  
Всё это было — только теперь малыш брал его.  
Как женщину… нет, как самого любимого и драгоценного человека. Желанного не только в силе, но и в своих недостатках. Лучшего — во всём.  
Ларри отпустил его голову и упал на конченное дно. 

Очко горело — после всего — странно и внове. Ларри лежал, ощущая, как вытекает из него, будто горячий чай из чашки, сперма Оранжевого. И как стынет на животе — собственная.  
Фредди лёг на него и поцеловал в ухо.  
Ларри молчал. Сердце билось где-то под горлом, бёдра словно выкрутили на шарнирах, настолько казались расслабленными и безвольными.  
Ему, блядь, понравилось.  
У Фредди были расцарапанные белые плечи. 

*

У Оранжевого отросла чёлка до переносицы, и он решительно взялся за ножницы.  
Ларри остановил его и вытащил свою заветную расчёску.  
Пригладил, выровнял край, оттянул зубчиками и осторожно почикал не выше бровей.  
— Чё так жалеешь? — осклабился Оранжевый под его лезвием. — Давай больше! Мешает же!  
Ларри щёлкнул его по дерзкому носу, а потом поцеловал в самый кончик.  
И Фредди затих. Ему нравилось, если нравилось Ларри.  
А Ларри — знал лучше, как должен выглядеть Оранжевый. И решал.  
И новая чёлка всё так же падала на глаза. Ларри не дал снести ни на дюйм выше.

Они бросили бесконечные мотели и вернулись обратно в Лос-Анджелес.  
Оранжевый был воодушевлён — жаждал найти Розового и стрясти их долю: мы что, мало истекли кровью за чёртовы камешки?! Захапал и унёс, падла!.. Пока ты там подыхал над Кэботом…  
— Над тобой, — машинально поправлял Ларри. Забыв, что мальчик не помнит последние минуты фильма перед титрами.  
— Надо мной, — соглашался Оранжевый с нежностью и признательностью. Закинув ноги на приборную доску и влепившись босыми ступнями в стекло, закуривал новую сигарету: — Ты, блядь, меня не оставил! А он съебался! А ты жив был! Не мёртвый!  
— Не мёртвый, — кивал Белый. Он ощущал удивительное спокойствие. То ли устал бояться, то ли болтовня малыша унимала внутреннюю боль. В мёртвого он превратился перед самыми титрами, и не от пули легавых в плечо.  
Он перестал жить, перестал надеяться, перестал верить. Его убили словом — прежде чем грохнули пистолеты.  
А теперь он жил, надеялся и верил. И Оранжевый, нетерпеливо встряхивая покромсанной чёлкой с рыжих злых глаз, возмущался и был готов загрызть любого, кто обижает Ларри. Даже если дело случилось в прошлом. Негодования это не убавляло, наоборот — распалялся.  
— Если бы его ранили, мы бы разве его оставили? А? Да хрена с два! Мы же мистера Коричневого не бросили, пусть даже ему всю рожу залило кровью! Его заляпало, блядь, так, что слепой стал, руля не видел, но мы же его не сдали легавым! Я сторожил, а ты расстреливал!  
— Да, — кивал Ларри, чуть улыбаясь. Помнил охуенный момент холодной белой ярости — он, два пистолета, взведённые курки, визг тормозов из-за поворота, а за спиной — мальчик.  
— И если бы ему пулю в череп не вогнали, мы бы его не бросили! Ларри, ты же меня не бросил.  
— Нет.  
— И я тебя нет. Ни за что. Понимаешь? Ни за что. Это, блядь, нечестно. Мы напарники, мы вместе, а потом: упс, извини, Ларри, я играю за другую команду.  
Ларри вёл тачку ровно и легко, без осечек.  
— А Розовый, — с ненавистью продолжал Фредди, — тебя подставил. Я бы сказал, что типа «нас», но ладно, я тогда никудышный был, считай, что трупом. А тебя он выебал.  
— Как ты собираешься его найти? — Ларри включил дворники, смахивая налипшую белую пыль со стекла и жирных, размазавшихся кровавыми кляксами мошек. Щётки прошлись влево-вправо, словно щекоча голые пятки Фредди. — Ты его имени не знаешь, я тоже. Розовый зефир, розовый пудинг, розовый Том, Билл, Гарри…  
Тот почесал пальцами левой ступни лодыжку правой под закатанными джинсами и схватился за зажигалку, хотя сигарету ещё не докурил.  
— Я его фоторобот составил, — осклабился, глядя перед собой на непрерывную длинную, как линия мёртвого пульса, дорожную ленту. — Легко: жид, пидор, зубы наружу — во, ресницы шмякают — о! — Показал пальцами опахала. — Морда — у! — Перекосился весьма похоже в гримасу Розового. — Рост — хуй без мошонки, а жлобства — до хуя! Думаешь, его не опознают по такому описанию? Да я тебя умоляю, на весь гешефт ставлю, что он всех в Эл-Эй заебал.  
— Фоторобот составляют легавые, малыш.  
— Ларри, — ласково выговорил Фредди с дымящимся бычком в зубах. — Ты тоже слегка заебал. О`кей, я, как мордолян, его икону срисовал. И живописую его всем падлам. Найдётся.  
Ларри переключил скорость на максимальную — они ворвались на хайвей перед самым Эл-Эй. Он был уверен — Розовый с его паранойей давно уже съебался. Шансы выловить оставались, но не после того, как на его глазах замочили Кэбота. Копы на хвосте, старик в луже крови, полуживой Белый и крыса, которая всех сдала и ещё трепыхается на бетонном полу.  
Это Ларри был туп, как сточенный карандаш, а Розовый — умный мужик. Четыре трупа псов, тело легавого-заложника, коп под прикрытием, из-за которого перестрелка… да ну нахуй тащить этот балласт. Чтобы потом навешали сроки за их всех скопом?  
Нет, Белый был уверен в Розовом. Найти его — легче девственницу в Голливуде. 

*

Дома — всё стало спокойно. Закончились мятежи, танковое положение, вся эта ниггерская расистская чухня. Только и остались на улицах множество пивных банок, которыми кидались в легавых, круглые необтёсанные камни, впивающиеся в шины, переклеенные белыми полосами, как пластырем, разбитые и ещё не застеклённые витрины в центре, и летали обрывки газет с чёрными крупными заголовками. А в целом — бабы в коротких шортиках, туристы с «Кодаками», черномазые, угрюмо убирающие сор широкими мётлами. Благодать и жара. 

Дома — оказалось спокойно и неизменно. Ларри провернул ключ в замке и зашёл первым. Вдохнул слежавшийся воздух запертой квартиры и даже не поморщился. Из-за плеча присвистнул Оранжевый:  
— Какой тут у тебя… порядок.  
Ларри приказал ему разуться тут же, у порога. Малыш удивился — но послушно стащил кроссовки. И пошёл своей разболтанной походкой — осматриваясь внимательным немигающим взглядом.  
Когда взял статуэтку «моаи кавакава» с полки, Ларри занервничал: не трогай. Когда ухватился за крылышко дротика, торчащего из дартса, Ларри бросил раму окна, которое открывал, и жёстко приказал: воткни на место!..  
Фредди опёрся на чёрно-белый круг локтем и насмешливо глянул из-под падающей на глаза чёлки Оранжевого — Ларри не дал состричь её ни на дюйм выше!..  
— Чувак, — он лениво нацелил дротик в сердце Ларри, как в мишень. — Мы тут будем вместе. Ты как бы привёз, я как бы остаюсь. И раз мы тут собираемся трахаться, храпеть и мыть яйца в одном душе, то ты сразу учти, что я буду срать, пердеть, отрыгивать после перчика халапеньо, пользоваться твоим мылом, включать вентилятор и трогать твои вещи. Я живой человек, Ларри. Не надевай на меня намордник.  
Ларри достал расчёску и нервно причесался — движением зубчиков направо и налево, приводя в порядок мозги.  
— Без базара, — выговорил Фредди. — Я тоже жил один. Без дамочек. Но не стряхивай на меня своих тараканов. И если ты не привык ко мне, пока мы шлялись по мотелям, то я вернусь обратно к своему блядскому распятию. Ну или, если уже сдали, другую хату найду.  
Ларри похлопал расчёской по ладони, спрятал в карман. Отправился в ванную, методично и тщательно вымыл руки, насухо вытер полотенчиком — тем, что на крючке справа, так как слева — только для морды.  
Фредди потащился за ним и застыл на пороге, глядя на него через зеркало. Взгляд был выжидательный — и тоскливый.  
Ларри завинтил кран — румпель строго вниз и налево, не направо. Подцепил ремень пальцами и подтянул брюки.  
Он знал свою проблему — зависать на определённых действиях, на их последовательности. Мучиться от хаоса и импровизаций. Успокаиваться, навязчиво повторяя одни и те же моменты.  
Он не знал, что Фредди их все давно заметил. И, оказывается, всё это время на «тараканов» просто не обращал внимания.  
— Я тебя услышал, — буркнул Ларри.  
Фредди расцвёл полной облегчения улыбкой. Но, вместо того, чтобы ликующе разнести мир Ларри к чертям, взорвать его стабильность и порядок, роняя, трогая, передвигая вещи с места на место, продолжил осматривать и осваивать его квартиру, глубоко запихнув руки в карманы штанов.  
Ларри заставил себя не таскаться за ним след в след и пыхтеть над ухом, а открыл все окна, включил холодильник и поставил чайник. 

*

Ларри, весь мокрый от пота, упал мордой в подушку. Застонал и вытянул ноги, ощущая, как трясутся поджилки.  
Малыш подлез к нему под руку и лизнул в ухо. Очень довольный, ухватил Ларри за шею и притянул к себе.  
Грудь у него быстро, неровно вздымалась, сердце стучало молотом. Он на Ларри не просто кончал — он кончался. Он, как ракетный ускоритель, взрывался. А Ларри под ним — как блядский шаттл «Аполло» — выходил в космос.  
Ларри прижался губами к бьющейся вене над его солёной ключицей и подумал, что как он наполняет малыша собой, так и малыш наполняет всем собой — его.  
Остро, жгуче, кайфово.  
И ни хрена не сладко — нет, солёно, горячо, ебануто, жёстко… Хотя нет, это когда Фредди под ним, а Ларри таскает его за волосы, запрокидывает ему голову, обнажая горло, сминает его нежную кожу своими грубыми пальцами, заставляет скулить и тереться, и упрашивать: Ларри, Ларри!..

И Ларри вгоняет в него по самые горящие яйца. Сходит с ума и поит кровью из своей прокушенной многострадальной шеи. Безумствует в раю, причащается в аду. И широко облизывает член Фредди, заляпанный кончей.

А когда Ларри под ним — это всё ещё непривычно, немного странно и как бы под косячком. И он никогда не встречал такой нежности, внимания, всепоглощающей любви. Его качает и уносит. В огромный и оранжевый под закатным солнцем Солярис; некстати Ларри во время отсидки перечитал всю тюремную библиотеку.  
И он лежит потом на подушках так, будто его дьявол отжарил, так дрожат и расходятся колени и спутанно и пусто в голове.

Иногда Ларри ждёт, как Фредди его подловит: скажи, что зря бетонировал очко? Или наоборот, ухмыльнётся наглой торжествующей усмешкой — никого не подпускал, ждал меня! Только я тебя распечатал!..  
А Ларри только и ответит: малыш, блядь. И накроет его подушкой, потому что и то, и другое, и третье.  
А тот выберется из-под неё, фыркая и мотая встрёпанной чёлкой, облокотится на Ларри и лениво закурит сигарету.  
И после первой затяжки поднесёт к зацелованным губам Ларри. 

Иногда Ларри подмывает спросить: парень, ты слишком опытный для сучки, впервые оказавшейся сверху. С тобой мне было не больно и ласково. И я, блядь, кончил, как истовый прихожанин на воскресную проповедь пастора. Но ты — любишь меня в себе, но ты — охотно раздвигаешь колени и вихляешь бледной незагорелой задницей, но ты — совершенно не паришься и не ведёшь счёт, кто за неделю чаще сверху.  
Тебе что, действительно нравится быть внизу? Ты не знаешь тюремных законов? Живёшь по своим? Где это не зашквар?.. А просто… просто такое, как цвет волос или глаз, или пристрастие к сладкому или солёному?..

Иногда Ларри не понимает Фредди. Он мужик старой закалки. Он старше малыша на двадцать лет, если не больше. Четверть века. Одно поколение.  
А иногда Ларри кажется, что Фредди умнее его, сильнее и — свободнее?.. В постели так точно. Чёртова разница. Чёртовы девяностые. 

Но Ларри — счастлив. Несмотря на то, что его дом теперь совсем другой и полон беспорядка, живых рук, хаотичных касаний, разбросанных футболок и носков, несмотря на следы зубной пасты, засохшие в раковине, и переставленные на полке сувенирные фигурки «моаи кавакава», и вытащенные из сердцевины дартса дротики, — Ларри чертовски, донельзя счастлив. 

Они жрут клубнику, макая её в сахар и обмазываясь соком. Они подбирают друг другу в магазинах футболки — белые и с яркими принтами. Они продают нахрен тачку Блондина, жрущую бензин, как проглот, и покупают борзую лёгкую девочку. Они загорают на пляже, и Ларри щедро смазывает маслом худые плечи Оранжевого, чтобы тот не сгорел нахрен. Они снова заказывают тако, потому что Ларри спросил: ты помнишь, как мы их ели? А Фредди осклабился: конечно! Я думал, ты их разлюбил? После морга? А Ларри ответил: нет.  
Они ныряют в солёные синие волны и по утрам привычно ругаются над рукомойником из-за зубных щёток: Ларри методично расставляет их по держателям слева и справа, а Фредди со сна похер, какую брать, хватает первую попавшуюся, обычно — Ларри.  
Ларри вскипает — ненадолго. А потом снова методично раскладывает по местам — слева и справа, тщательно отмыв под горячей водой, щетиной к умывальнику.  
По вечерам они смотрят кино, завалившись на диван. То новьё, то старую классику. Запихивают видеокассеты, взятые напрокат, и Ларри под них вечно позорно дремлет уже к середине, пока Фредди живо следит за историей на экране. 

Когда Ларри счастлив, он слишком беспечен. Забывает, что у него есть враг. Не-убитый, не-мёртвый, не-живой.

Он забыл, что раньше они спали втроём в постели — он, Оранжевый и Ньюэндайк. Он привык не искать больше, впиваясь в зрачки взглядом и мучая Фредди, вытрахивая, заломив руки за голову. Давно спят вдвоём, и Ларри беспечно дремлет, опёршись щекой на рыжеватую макушку под «Зелёного шершня», и просыпается утром от горячих ласковых губ на своих яйцах.  
Он, блядь, уверовал, что его дом — его крепость. 

Так и есть.  
Но за стенами…

*

Розового Фредди не нашёл. Хотя вынюхал все следы, как молодой охотничий пёс. Прочесал частым гребнем бары, сходки, дыры. Провёл следствие с умением и знанием.  
Бриллианты сгинули вместе с вором.  
У Розового хватило ума не толкать их, а залечь на дно надолго. Всплывут камешки в лучшем случае через год, а то и через два. И не здесь, а в Сакраменто, Милуоки или в Детройте. Максимально далеко.  
Фредди пузырился от презрения. Предусмотрительность и осторожность принимал за трусость, умение выжидать — за пугливость.  
— Я его из принципа найду! — повторял, вытягивая трубочкой остатки «Оранж Краша» между ледяных кубиков в высоком закрытом стакане. — Найду и спущу шкуру!..  
Ларри не ленился, каждый раз спрашивал: за что? И Оранжевый каждый раз горячо ему втолковывал.  
Он до сих пор бесился из-за собственной беспомощности на складе, из-за раны, которая вынесла его из игры, из-за того, что Ларри прикрывал их двоих, из-за старого Кэбота, из-за Эдди, из-за Блондина, из-за того, что Фредди был вынужден, захлёбываясь кровью, терпеть, а не действовать и раздать всем люлей…  
Он ненавидел себя в тот момент, в том деле. За беспомощность, за невозможность драться в полную силу, за подчинение обстоятельствам.  
— Если бы не пуля, — повторял он. — Если бы та сука меня не грохнула…  
Бессилие, потерянность, опустошённость — он помнил чётко и ярко. И каждый раз остервенело грыз удила. Закусывал их напрочь и нёсся в алой пелене.  
Успокаивался, только если Ларри нежно обнимал его всем собой. Или жёстко драл, как тёлку или пидора над парашей. Или впихивал свой большой хер по гланд. Или ласково гладил по щеке, когда Фредди засыпал первым, беззащитно подставив горло.  
Фредди всё время нужно было больше, больше! Больше всего — драйва, жесткача, боли в постели. Покороче, до корней, смахнутой чёлки! Публичного секса в магазинах, за тонкой занавеской раздевалки, и в барах, за фанерной дверью туалета, отсоса на коленях, заглота у Ларри до корня. Выжатой в пол педали газа на перепруженных улицах, чтобы собрать гудящую волну возмущённых сигналов. Свежевыжатого в стакан сока лимона, чтобы выпить залпом, не морщась, а потом мучиться, уткнувшись ночью в подушку, от того что разъедает кишочки.  
Рисковал, сука, и упорно лез в капкан. Жгучий Оранжевый.

А ещё доёбывался до копов. У Ларри яйца пересохли, когда узнал. А Фредди как мёдом было намазано. Влекло к ним неумолимо. Задирал, приставал. Сами мы не местные, — пиздел с сильнейшим британским акцентом: — а-афицеры, а как пра-айти в библиотеку?  
Ларри или терпел, или оттаскивал его за шиворот, солнечно улыбаясь сквозь тёмные очки: извините, от экскурсии отбился. 

*

А ещё, оказывается, малыш стал хуже слышать на одно ухо. Он с самого начала после подвала ветеринарки склонял голову к правому плечу, забавно и задиристо — чё-чё, повтори!.. И в постели, когда Ларри ласково ему нашёптывал в затылок, оглядывался в ответ временами всем собой, будто не на слова, а на горячее жаркое дыхание. Фредди не понимал, а Ларри понял. Его выстрел справа — в сраного копа — прошёлся не только по щеке. Оглушил справа. Так, что привычка Фредди —вслушиваться, приподняв левое ухо торчком, — была не старой, а приобретённой. 

Ларри раньше не придавал значения, а теперь постоянное, пришедшее осознание драло без анестезии, как бритвенное лезвие — кожу, надрезав скальпелем от подбородка и оголяя мышцы на скулах.  
Это он приложил руку. Это он поломал Оранжевого.  
Пока стрелял в легавого — не уберег своего мальчика.

— Ну давай твою историю расскажу? — предлагал Фредди. И начинал:  
— Это было в Лос-Анджелесе во время марихуановой засухи в восемьдесят шестом. И всегда, когда я брал товар, я брал на четверых или пятерых чуваков. А потом я решил: пошло всё на хер! Я делаю эту тёлку богатой! Она не торгует на улице, она никогда не встречается с этими людьми. Я делаю всю работу! Так что, я встретился с ней и сказал…

Ларри успокаивался. Он смотрел на малыша, отмечал все выразительные — восстановленные — жесты, и напряжение слабело.  
Его мальчик. Ничей больше. Только его. 

— … Если ты помнишь восемьдесят шестой, — резвился Фредди, летя по истории, как серфер по белой кромке волны, — то поймёшь, что это была невероятная засуха, никого и ничего. Все жили в ожидании и начинали курить кору с деревьев. А когда у этой тёлки появлялся товар, она просила меня продать, а я сказал, что не хочу быть Санта-Клаусом!..

Ларри каждый раз усмехался, как в первый. И его отпускало. Всё хорошо.  
Он слушал, и ему не надоедало.  
Они вместе. В одной постели, в горячем сексе, в повседневной жизни. Ходят за жратвой в магазин, выбирают фильм на вечер, моют посуду и делятся последней сигаретой в пачке глубокой ночью, они вдвоём в откровенности и любви — Белый и Оранжевый.

— Слушай, Ларри, — задумчиво однажды оборвал историю малыш. — Что-то я, блядь, думаю… мелочь, конечно, но чем больше думаю, тем сильнее начинает пидорасить.  
— Ну?  
— Я понимаю, что я дырявый, — малыш замялся. — И местами у меня мозги прострелены почти навылет. — Он почесал правую щеку с мелким рубчиком шрама — засечка на скуле, не больше, остальное зажило бесследно. — Но я никак не понимаю.  
У Ларри дыбом встала на холке шерсть.  
— Забыл? — напряжением свело правую кисть, как когда-то в могильнике, словно снова держал неподъёмный пистолет, уперев в скулу мальчика после признания.  
— Не, — мотнул малыш башкой. — Наоборот, не вспоминаю.  
— Чего, не понял?  
— Ну я… историю помню. Ты помог. Это круто. Но, дерьмо… я…  
Он задумался, дёргая себя за рыжеватую задорную чёлку.  
— Хуй знает, как объяснить, Ларри. Смеяться не будешь?  
Ларри взял его за ладонь, сжал. Положил себе на колено, переплёл пальцы.  
— Я хоть раз такое делал? — спросил тихо. — Малыш, ты во мне сомневаешься?  
Фредди отвёл глаза.  
— Да нет, — буркнул глухо, — тут дело не в тебе, а… ну, типа я беспонтовый. Понимаешь… — он с усилием подбирал слова, и стало видно — грызло давно, мучительно, и — впервые решился проговорить вслух.  
— Я спокойно срисую морды Блондина, Синего, Коричневого, Розового… Хотя мы с ними сколько раз пересекались? Два! Два блядских раза, и второй просрали нахрен! Понимаешь, я даже цветных, которые мне до жопы, и то помню! Рожу копа-заложника помню, хотя он мне никто! И чёрного хуя, с которым в забегаловке жрал!.. А эту тёлку, с которой шашни и бизнес, не помню. И корешей, которые мне звонили, потому что кору были готовы жрать, — тоже! Я про них говорю, рассказываю, как пиздючая шарманка, но ни хрена ни лиц, ни голоса, вообще ничего не всплывает!  
Он повёл свободной рукой перед лицом, словно протирая щёткой «дворника» чистое стекло.  
— Вообще никакого кино, глушит полностью!  
У него от волнения прорезался больше чем обычно британский акцент.  
— Как будто их не было! Вообще! Я ни лиц, понимаешь, ни имён, ни голосов, ни даже своего стояка на сиськи тёлки не помню! Я, блядь, не знаю, о ком рассказываю! Мне похуй! Их нет! Я есть, а их нет! Я, блядь, придумал их, что ли?! Это какая-то мертвецкая яма, Ларри! Я батю, маму помню, как я спиздовал нахрен в Штаты, потому что заебали, — да! Как с тобой познакомился, как в тачке сидели. Да я весь чёртов бар помню, кроме рассказанной мной истории. И как я в той съёмной хате жил, с хиппи-крестом. И плакаты… И как я стрелял впервые в какого-то гондона — он был пушером и на меня попёр с волыной… А я ему засадил в плечо, вот сюда, — Фредди показал, нервно огладив пальцами своё. — А тут, блядь, чисто. Восемьдесят шестой, такая затравка, нервяк отсюда и до Нила Армстронга на Луне, а я тупо вижу чистый лист.  
Он подумал и добавил:  
— И буквы.  
— Буквы? — тупо повторил Ларри.  
— Как уснувшие тараканы. Хоть бери и мочи тапком. Чёрные, знаешь, жирные. Я их бью, а они молчат. Я над ними бьюсь, а рожи из прошлого не появляются. 

Ларри осторожно гладил большим пальцем по стиснутой намертво кисти в мелких веснушках. А когда мальчик умолк, взял его за голову и прижал к себе. 

— Ты же меня не бросишь? — расстроенно пробормотал Фредди. — Ничего, что я так на твоей любимой истории туплю?  
Он был подавлен и огорчён.

— Не парься, — только и сказал Ларри. — Ты такое пережил, что тебе эти тараканы. Ты живучий сукин сын, малыш. Ты смог. Ты два часа с пулей в животе валялся. Я не должен был тебя оставлять. Ты, знаешь… я, когда с жирдяем Эдди ездил, всё думал: Блондин тебя убьёт. Он сраный псих, ему что тебя, что копа — прикончить ничего не стоит. А ты справился. Понимаешь?  
— Не очень, — Фредди обмяк, прильнул к нему — тяжёлый, горячий, живой и доверчивый.  
— Я должен был тебя сразу забрать, — Ларри невидяще смотрел перед собой, перебирая встопорщенные рыжие пёрышки на подставленной макушке. — Никого не слушать. Никого не ждать. Ты кровью истекал, под тобой библейское красное море образовалось, не меньше!.. а я всё… ждал чего-то, не решался. То с Розовым уши развесил, то с Блондином задирался, то песням Эдди верил, то старого Кэбота ждал. А надо было сразу слать всех нахуй и вытаскивать тебя. А не дожидаться, когда в тебя вторую пулю всадят. И в меня, блядь.  
— Да всё нормально, — смущённо повёл плечами малыш под его руками.  
— Я не должен был тебя оставлять, — повторил Ларри с глубоким чёрным отчаянием. — Срать на те тачки, срать на приказ Эдди, на говнюка Блондина с его газировкой, на доводы Розового… Надо было сразу тебя везти в больницу, как ты и просил, сразу! А потом… не знаю. Я не знаю.  
— Зря я тебе рассказал.  
Ларри погладил его по голове, ощущая горячее сдержанное дыхание на своей ключице.  
— Нет, малыш. Ты знаешь, как мне важно. Даже если ты не всю историю помнишь. Рассказывай. С восемьдесят шестого и до девяносто второго — ты мой Оранжевый.

Фредди обнял его, и Ларри был безумно нежен с ним в ту ночь.  
А на следующий день — снова обнаружил, что его дом только его крепость, а за пределами малыш реагирует на копов в униформе, как кобель на течку, задирая их и приманивая.  
И на следующий же вечер — Ларри орал, бесясь и выходя из себя, зажёгшись, как запал в пороховой бочке, — никаких полицейских процедуралов и кино! Нахер надо! Что ты выбрал?! Переключи быстро этот ссаный сериал про легавых!  
И ощущал себя последним психом под недоуменным взглядом мальчика — ты чего нисхуя осатанел?  
И когда тот уснул, растопырившись во сне ногами и обняв себя за живот, — причёсывал его, и расчёска в руках дрожала.  
А на следующее утро опять болезненно осознавал — его дом слишком зыбкая крепость.  
А на следующий день разбирал стопку старых газет и нашёл статьи о них: пропали без вести, сообщите, если увидите.  
И лица: Ларри Диммик, Фредди Ньюэндайк.  
И комкал листы в большой шар и запихивал остервенело в мусорку. Чтобы малыш не увидел. Да, Ларри именно так и узнал фамилию блядского копа, того, кто забрал у него малыша! Никто не обмолвился тогда в новостях, что это легавый под прикрытием, — искали двух пропавших с места бойни. Хитро, умно, но Ларри знал, _узнал_ имя своего врага!..  
А Фредди несло по виражам, в экстрим, в опасность. Он творил неебическую хуйню, часто во вред себе. Выворачивая руль — и подрезая по встречке, идя по улице — и приставая к патрульному, забивая косячок марихуаны — и отбрасывая, потому что нужно что-то сильнее, круче, возьму кокс!..  
И Ларри, вытаскивая его за волосы, снова орал, запирая за ним дверь своей крепости:  
— Что с тобой, блядь, такое? Ты как с цепи сорвался! Ты же лезешь в капкан!..  
А Фредди смотрел рыжими от солнца глазами и пожимал плечами, словно Ларри был неправ.  
Он рвался не в капкан — а из него. 

*

— Ты каждый раз так говоришь: хватит, не пойдёт, слишком опасно.  
— Я знаю, я всегда это говорю. И я всегда так думаю, но…  
— Но забудешь об этом через день-другой.  
— Больше забывать будет нечего. Я буду вспоминать, и только.  
— Когда ты вот так говоришь, знаешь, на кого ты похож?  
— На грёбаного разумного перца, вот на кого.

Ларри смеётся. Когда малыш начинает говорить, что он за-бы-ва-ет, и утверждать, что _помнит_ , — это смешно. До колик, отвращения, до нервяка и всепоглощающего страха.  
Кто из них более безумен в обычном кафе «У Дэнни» — забегаловке с пирамидальной крышей — непонятно. Ларри ставит на себя.  
Ларри издёрган, измучен — но не сдаётся. Он жокей, который шпорит издохшую лошадь. Он лошадь, которая несёт на себе труп всадника.  
Однажды он домоет себе руки до крови, снимет расчёской с себя скальп, подденет и сдерёт острым лезвием бритвы с морды кожу — и пустит пулю в лоб.

Отражение останется чистым в зеркале — потому что все мозги вылетят и заляпают стенку напротив.  
И неважно, кто его найдёт на полу, ещё тёплым и сладостно безмятежным, — Оранжевый или Ньюэндайк.  
Ларри будет глубоко похуй. Он списал себя в расход.  
Счастливый, измученный, отупевший от любви, истерзанный и ею, и страхом.  
Он ляжет прахом на чуткие умные нежные пальцы мальчика. 

Но пока ему не похуй. Он дерётся, рвёт жилы, держит малыша за холку и не сдаётся.  
Он знает, за что ему жить и бороться.  
А его знание сидит напротив — рыжее от солнца, с прозрачными золотыми глазами, когда поворачивается к окну, с острыми клыками, которые прячет под смешливой верхней губой, с подвижными беспокойными пальцами, которые хватаются то за чашку, то за сигарету, то ласкают бесчувственный стол, то пинают край блюдечка.  
— Гарсон! — восклицает малыш. И получает надменный ответ от официантки:  
— Гарсон — это мальчик.  
Он смотрит на девушку в передничке с некоторым изумлением. Потом — на Ларри.  
И они оба хохочут.  
Им весело и легко, они на одной волне.  
Малыш снова хватается за новую сигарету, оттолкнув от себя горячую чашку кофе. Их последний налёт был давно, ещё за пределами Эл-Эй, а добытый нехилый куш истощился, деньги уже почти закончились, и теперь у малыша новый план. П-Л-А-Н.  
Ларри лениво слушает, мешая белые сливки и сладкий сахар в черноте своей чашки.  
А малыш втолковывает, ёрзая и победоносно зыркая во все стороны. Глаза у него рыжие, солнечные. Лисьи, хитрые. 

— Вот это. Прямо с места в карьер.  
— Вот это? Что, забегаловку берём?  
— А чем плохо? Забегаловки не грабит никто, а почему бы и нет? Бары, магазины, заправки — тебе всюду могут башку снести, если сунешься. А в ресторане ты ловишь их практически с расстёгнутой ширинкой. Они не ждут ограбления. Ну, не слишком ждут.  
— Да, тут уж точно никто геройствовать не станет.  
— Верно. Как и банки, кафешки застрахованы. Менеджер — ему плевать, он хочет нас выпроводить, только чтобы клиент уцелел. Официантки — их можно не считать, они не полезут на пулю ради долбанной кассы. Мексам на кухне платят в час — доллар с мелочью. Им вообще насрать, что кто-то чистит хозяина.  
Понизив голос, Фредди складывает пальцы, изображая дуло пистолета:  
— А клиенты сидят с набитым ртом, они растеряются. Они кушают омлет по-деревенски, и тут кто-то тычет им в харю ствол. 

Мимо кафе идёт вприпрыжку малыш, держась за руку большой мамочки. Оранжевый шарик дёргается в такт его походке. Фредди, неугомонный, неусидчивый, живо цепляется за яркое пятно и следит взглядом.

Малыш падает. Нисхуя. На ровном месте. Больно.  
Так бывает. Так бывает со всеми малышами, обычная история.  
Воздушный шарик — лопается.  
С хлопком.  
Со звуком выстрела.  
Вздрагивают оба. И Ларри, и…

Малыш ревёт на асфальте — больше не от боли, а от того, что оранжевый лопнул.  
А Фредди смотрит на него долгим остановившимся взглядом. 

— Малыш? — окликает его Ларри. Негромко, легко.  
Всё же в порядке. Подумаешь, лопнул. Мелочь. Это не копы в униформе, не процедуралы в телеке, не алый от крови салон машины или выстрел обезумевшего Кэбота, не дырявая неверная память.  
Малыш переводит на него взгляд — с трудом, с усилием оторвавшись от стекла. Такой же стеклянный и прозрачный — словно сумерками накрыло.  
Он осторожно, невидяще, вслепую, трогает себя за щеку — правую, с едва заметной засечкой от содравшей шкуру пули. 

Ларри не спрашивает: всё хорошо? Его обмакивает целиком, до промёрзшего загривка, в лёд. Так, что и колени, и локти, и челюсть, и холка берутся мурашками, настолько вдруг солнце перестаёт греть.  
Ларри вместо этого говорит: малыш, а расскажи мне историю?  
И наверное, только Господу Богу понятно, что он сейчас на самом деле — просит, униженно и с тревогой. Интуиция не то что стучит в задницу, она взрывает мозг. 

Фредди мигает. Силится начать — и не может. 

— Какую? — тупо переспрашивает он. Взгляд всё возвращается на улицу, на которой малыш уже встал, его отряхнула и успокоила мама, а шарик, оранжевый шарик выброшен на проезжую часть, под каток шин.  
— Ну нашу с тобой.  
— Ага.  
Фредди мучительно кривит рот в судороге. Словно тараканы букв с белого листа разбежались, и он пытается проглотить смятый пустой ком. 

— Я… — начинает. Сбивается. — Я с марихуаной… и… и собакой…  
Он нервно проводит рукой по лицу. На висках выступает пот.  
— Это было в Лос-Анджелесе во время марихуановой засухи в восемьдесят шестом, — подсказывает Ларри. — Это было безумием, потому что…  
— Да, — повторяет Фредди. — Это было безумием. Потому что...  
Он смотрит на Ларри опустошённым растерянным взглядом. 

— …я не помню. Не знаю. Ларри.

Вокруг зрачков сумерки и рыжие пятна. 

— Ларри, что за история? Я не…

Малыш умолкает, понурив голову и судорожно запустив пальцы в волосы. Выстрел, растянувшийся на долгие месяцы, наконец ударил и перебил слабое звено.

Кто сорвался с цепи и бродит, ища выход, в тумане?  
Тот, кого любит Ларри до беспамятства? Или тот, кого страшится в его беспамятстве?

Ларри смотрит, не отрывая взгляда.  
Ларри не знает.


	2. Иллюстрации

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемые иллюстрации к миди.

Возник стихийный челлендж к миди по фану! Один миди, одна песня, одни фильмы, одна программа = два клипа

Музыка: Aloe Blacc "Ticking Bomb"  
Видеоматериалы "I Won't Tell Your Story": "Бешеные псы" (Reservoir Dogs, 1991), "Плохой лейтенант" (Bad Lieutenant, 1992), "Убийство в Хартланде" (Murder in the Heartland, 1993), "Криминальное чтиво" (Pulp Fiction, 1994)  
Видеоматериалы "Tell Me Your Story": "Конвейер" (Blue Collar, 1973), "Бешеные псы" (Reservoir Dogs, 1991), "Плохой лейтенант" (Bad Lieutenant, 1992), "Криминальное чтиво" (Pulp Fiction, 1994),

**I Won't Tell Your Story**

**Tell Me Your Story**

**Author's Note:**

> Батя — человек, пользующийся авторитетом среди преступников  
> Банкорез — доктор, хирург  
> Мясницкая — больница  
> Чавкать — мучить  
> Менжевать — бояться  
> Босяк — молодой вор  
> Войти в дело — пpинять участие в пpеступлении  
> Жомкнуть — ограбить  
> Лопатник — кошелёк  
> Мордолян — фотогpаф  
> Икона — фотогpафия  
> Срисовать — запомнить  
> Дыра — место встречи различных неформальных объединений  
> Беспонтовый — неправильный


End file.
